The Auror and the Oarling
by Triggy
Summary: *COMPLETE STORY* A very powerful witch who has reached Hogwarts wants to possess Hermione. Harry and Ron must do what they can to prevent this from happening. A story of how much powerful love and friendship can be against all evil.
1. Prologue

The Auror and the Oarling  
  
(A Harry Potter Adventure)  
  
Second Edition  
  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
It was blue and sunny day in the Durmstrang School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the middle of summer. Few students who chose not to go home for vacation were leisurely strolling around the campus, talking to friends, playing games, doing pranks, reading books, and doing things to spend an ordinary day like this one. From the outset Durmstrang looked harmless and enchanting in its appearance. But to those who were not aware, something diabolical has been living within the students of Durmstrang for generations.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked the janitor, speaking in his native tongue, to two burly-looking wizards who approached him one late afternoon just as they planned. "I'm not sure if it's still there where I found it. I was so afraid to face whoever left it there."  
  
"Do not fear, my friend," said Ramius, one of the wizards. "Nikolai and I promise to protect you. Please, show us what you have found."  
  
The janitor led the two wizards through the silent corridors of the school, to a very remote spot that is apparently the least visited by anyone, judging from how they have gotten there. The two wizards thought if the janitor left them alone it would take them years to find their way out, though they have with them a magical parchment that drew a map of the directions they took. They stopped in front of a very old stone statue of a famous wizard beside the wall. The janitor pulled down one of the statue's outstretched arms. A couple of seconds later, the statue moved horizontally a few feet from the wall and a passageway was revealed leading underground.  
  
"I have never thought there was a secret passage here in my 45 years as janitor," the janitor said as they entered the passageway. "This only came as a terrible surprise when I was cleaning the statue for the first time." He lit a torch and held it in front of him.  
  
The three men walked down the stone steps and found a large dark room with an altar in the middle. There were mounds of melted wax from hundreds of used candles around the room. "Good. I am happy it's still there the way I found it," said the janitor, his voice echoing around the walls. "It looks like it has not been touched by anyone."  
  
"Lumos!" Nikolai said and the tip of his wand illuminated. Ramius and Nikolai examined the altar very carefully. "It's undoubtedly the work of what we are searching for," Ramius told his colleague. "And this is interesting…" Ramius murmured as he picked up from the altar a picture of a girl. She was young and pretty, had bushy brown hair, and was wearing a black robe over a uniform he knew was of Hogwarts. "I wonder who she is."  
  
Nikolai took a look at the picture and showed it to the janitor. "By any chance, have you seen this girl before?" he asked at the janitor. The janitor pulled out his spectacles and looked at the picture very carefully.  
  
"Yes…yes. I've seen her before," said the janitor. "I recognize her. She was here for a few days in Durmstrang. A guest of one of our students who was graduated recently."  
  
"Thank you, sir," said Ramius. "You have a splendid memory. Who was the graduate student may I ask?"  
  
"Viktor Krum," said the janitor. "A very good Quidditch Seeker. My favorite player."  
  
"Ah, yes, I know his father," said Nikolai. He looked around for other clues. After a few minutes he said, "There is nothing else here other than the typical things it comes with when we find one of these. But nevertheless, we shall take everything with us, except the heavy altar for obvious reasons." They gathered every object found connected to the altar and its purpose until it was clean of any clues.  
  
"So, may I know what this altar is here for?" asked the janitor curiously.  
  
Ramius smiled at him and said, "Certainly, sir, you deserve to know about your very important discovery," he said. Ramius pointed the tip of his wand to the janitor's head. "But I'm afraid you do not need to know."  
  
The janitor was subjected to the memory charm that wiped his memory about the discovery. He just stood there frozen for a few seconds and when he came back to his senses Ramius said to him, "This was a good tour you have given us, sir! We appreciate it. Shall we now return above ground?"  
  
"Why, of course, er… sirs," said the flustered janitor to Ramius and Nikolai. "This way please."  
  
Outside the castle after thanking the janitor for the "tour", the two wizards were now walking briskly away from the school to their wooden ship at the dock. "We have to report this to the Ministry immediately," said Ramius.  
  
"What do you think is it planning to do now?" asked Nikolai anxiously.  
  
"I'm afraid it is transferring to Hogwarts, Nikolai." 


	2. The Guests of Hogwarts

Chapter I  
  
The Guests of Hogwarts  
  
  
  
Dumbledore was very pleased to see all the students back again during the Hogwarts Welcoming Feast. His eyes were visibly twinkling in the warmly lit Great Hall as he witnessed proudly once more another sorting ceremony for the new First Years. He glanced slowly at the table of the Gryffindor house, when its occupants stood up in ovation after the Sorting Hat called on a newcomer to head over to them, looking for his most beloved students.  
  
At last he saw Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger cheering along with their House colleagues - Dumbledore held out a wide smile and nodded approvingly at the sight of them. He never had students like them before and he had never seen more intellect, bravery, and friendship than these three show through the years in any student in his history as Headmaster of Hogwarts. For that, he felt blessed and proud of them, though he was careful not to show it to anyone lest he be accused of playing favorites.  
  
And have Harry, Ron, and Hermione grown. They were now in Hogwarts for more than four years; they turned the school a very exciting place every year since they first stepped foot in this fine School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It depends on how one looked at it, Dumbledore thought, as he made quick look towards the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy sat.  
  
Harry was startled by a low growling noise that seemed to come from under the table across from where he sat, and followed by another one beside him. He bent over a little to look under the table but Ron held out his right hand to stop Harry from bothering.  
  
"Sorry, but that was my stomach…I'm famished!" Ron said cheerfully as his hand found his belly once more. "The sorting ceremony seems to be taking longer each year, I reckon it's kind of a conspiracy to slowly starve me to death."  
  
Seamus Finnigan smirked as he gave an approving gesture to Ron.  
  
"So, Hermione, did you pay a visit to Viktor Krum over the summer?" asked Harry. Ron seemed to have forgotten about his stomach all of a sudden as his eyes darted toward Hermione.  
  
"Well, yes…" she said softly giving Harry a you-should-not-be-asking-about- this-here sort of look. Feeling that already gave Ron's undivided attention to her she went on to say "He was quite nice - he showed me around Durmstrang but he's already graduated. He was hired as assistant coach who can also compete for the Bulgarian Quidditch Team before I went home." Hermione smiled a little and she turned her attention back to the sorting ceremony to avoid Ron's stare.  
  
"Wow, that's great," Harry said though a little part of him felt a little sad - he didn't know exactly why. He looked at Ron who now had his elbow resting on the table with his hand on his cheek, and he looked quite pensive. He had his other forefinger running circles along the brim of his golden plate.  
  
Ron's eyes, with great difficulty, lifted from looking at his plate to meet Harry's. By reading Ron's lips he understood what his friend was quietly saying. "Thanks, Harry."  
  
"Uh, Sorry," he mouthed the words at Ron shrugging and he felt like sinking under the table feeling guilty of spoiling the fun for him.  
  
"I can't see Snape around," said Neville and this somehow broke a little ice. "D'you reckon he's already had it with Hogwarts?" Neville's face seemed to have brightened while he asked this as he eagerly looked for him at the teacher's table. "GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat bellowed and most of the Gryffindor students stood up again in ovation around Neville, blocking his view. This didn't stop him from standing atop his stool to keep scanning the teacher's table looking for any sign of Snape.  
  
The sorting ceremony was over and Dumbledore called the attention of all the people in the Great Hall. He got everyone's attention except Ron's who was still looking down his plate. "I have an announcement to make," said Dumbledore in a voice that has been magically amplified across the hall. "As you may have noticed, Professor Snape of Potions is not with us right now because he currently has very important matters to take care of for Hogwarts." He ignored some excited talk from the Gryffindor table and moans from the Slytherins. He went on, "We have a substitute teacher for Professor Snape for as long as he is away. We are very fortunate to have her eagerly volunteering for the job…we welcome Professor Olga Gargarin, retired from Durmstrang."  
  
The students made a non-so-enthusiastic but respectable applause from the hall as Professor Gargarin rose up from her chair to bow down and acknowledge them. She looked about 70 years old, tall, pale, and a little skinny. Minus the long crooked nose with a big mole on top, she looked as though she was the female version of Snape. She wore the all-too-familiar jet-black robes that seemed to be the preference of Witches interested in the dark arts. And like Snape, she didn't seem to know how to smile at all.  
  
Hermione quickly turned to Harry. "Harry, I met Professor Gargarin when I was in Durmstrang," she said with noticeable displeasure on her face. "Krum introduced me to her, but she's really nasty. And you know what…before I got on the wooden ship for home she plucked a strand of hair from my head without even asking me. That was weird. I wonder why she did that though…" Hermione started to stare blankly on the opposite wall as if she was in deep thought. Neville's enthusiasm suddenly went off to a screeching halt. Anyone who heard Hermione's story seemed to have dropped his or her shoulders in disappointment.  
  
"Don't worry, Neville," Hermione said softly as she patted him on the shoulder. "I'll still cover up for you when it comes to that."  
  
"Aw, that's really sweet, Hermione!" said Fred Weasley as he mockingly patted the pointed end of his table napkin under his eyes. He snorted as George poked an elbow against his ribs, now both of them suppressing their laughter. Hermione flashed her eyes on both of them to give a "stop it!" look, but Harry also gave in to the twins' antics. She could now only grin as she went along with the joke, seeing Neville blushing profusely, but she nevertheless gave him a very reassuring smile. Ron didn't feel like laughing however.  
  
"Professor Gargarin agreed to share us what is being taught in Potions around Durmstrang," Dumbledore continued. "Also this year, the Ministry of Magical Education has introduced a student exchange program between the three schools in Europe that includes ours, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. This program has been designed to enhance relations between the three schools of witchcraft and wizardry, and right now it is on an experimental basis.  
  
"We have in exchange of Andrea Cummings from Ravenclaw and Cate Bruno of Hufflepuff, Miss Carina Lovic from Durmstrang and Mister Gaston Cavalier from Beauxbatons."  
  
More applause came from the hall.  
  
"Oh, that's Krum's former girlfriend in Durmstrang," Hermione added for Harry. Carina, was average looking, had long blonde hair, had rather thick eyebrows, and a little taller than Ron. She seemed to know how to mingle well with the students in Hogwarts; she was now deep in conversation with Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin.  
  
Ron had a strong urge to ask Hermione "So now WHO is Krum's current girlfriend?" but he decided against it.  
  
"Mister Cavalier and Miss Lovic are presently our guests, and I expect everybody to be courteous towards them. Having said that, I am aware that all of you are hungry because of your journey through the Hogwarts Express, so without further adieu…" Dumbledore clapped his hands once and lavish amounts of food magically appeared on top of the tables.  
  
"About time…" Ron muttered as he plunged his fork on three layers of roast beef.  
  
Harry might as well have been as hungry as Ron as he quickly devoured the food on his plate as fast as he can put them there. Halfway through the meal and countless talk around his Housemates, he looked back and forth between Ron and Hermione who did not speak to each other since he asked Hermione about Krum. He dreaded another yelling match between them in the common room like what they did last year.  
  
"Hey, Ron," Harry called. "You know, I finally saved up on a new Wizard's chess set," he said in an attempt to break the ice between them. "Got one in Diagon Alley today, and I was gonna give it to you tomorrow as a surprise. What d'you say if we do a few rounds with Hermione tonight before bed?" Ron's eyes suddenly brightened as he heard this great news from Harry, who now wore a nervous grin.  
  
"Harry, I don't know what to say - thanks! Would you like to play, Hermione?" he asked her eagerly.  
  
Hermione turned her head slowly toward Ron, smiled and said "Yeah, just like old times, Ron…" visibly looking relieved. They now both engaged in a wholesome conversation.  
  
Feeling a little triumphant that he took care of the problem that he himself caused, Harry wanted to take another look at Professor Gargarin, who was sitting three seats away from Dumbledore, and who seemed to be staring darkly back his way. For Harry, that was a little peculiar.  
  
For seconds he tested Gargarin to see if she would break her stare at him, even smiling back and made a funny sort of face, but he sensed that she was not even aware that he was looking back at her. Even stranger was that Gargarin ate her supper while her eyes kept looking at him…or maybe at someone else in the table?  
  
He tried to align Gargarin's curious stare to the people closest to him, and from what he could see from where he sat, she might have been watching Seamus, Neville, or Hermione. For another minute Gargarin did not look away from them, but then her eyes darted for a few seconds on the direction of the Slytherin table and back to where it came from.  
  
Professor McGonagall leaned over to talk to Gargarin, whose eyes for a few seconds didn't seem to let go of Seamus, Neville, or perhaps Hermione as she leaned back towards McGonagall. Then at last she turned her complete attention to the Hogwarts teacher.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," Harry whispered to her while she was starting to eat her thin slice of apple pie.  
  
"Yeah, Harry?" said Hermione.  
  
"Did I hear you right…or was it just my imagination you said Professor Gargarin plucked a hair strand from your head in Durmstrang?"  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and with a mocked McGonagall voice said, "You mean, Mr. Potter, you weren't listening to me when I was talking to you?" with both her fists now on her waist, making a funny sort of look on her eyes and swinging her head from side to side. "Huh? Huh?" Ron snickered at the way Hermione looked from across the table.  
  
"Ha, Ha. Hermione, that's cute, but I'm serious, you know," Harry said a little impatiently.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said as she returned to her normal posture. "Yeah, you heard me right, why? You figured it all out? What book did you remember it from? I can't believe I missed reading that!" Now she looked amazed at Harry.  
  
"Well, not really," Harry replied. "I hope I'm not paranoid or something, but I saw Professor Gargarin watching you very intently from the teacher's table. Maybe it was me, or Neville, or Seamus…I'm not sure."  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Hermione said with a curious smile on her face. "Thanks for the concern, but I'm not at all that surprised if I was the one she was staring at, Harry. From what she did to me in Durmstrang she might have hoped she would never see me again. And then she turns up in Hogwarts and recognizes me as one of the students…of all places. I hope she feels ashamed." She continued to eat her apple pie with confidence.  
  
"Maybe you're right," Harry said with a tone of finality in his voice. It was his turn to be amazed with Hermione. She took it all too lightly, but maybe he was just being paranoid like he said himself. Shrugging, he tried to wave that thought away, but decided to make a mental note of what happened just in case.  
  
The feast was over and the whole of Hogwarts was dismissed to go to their dormitories. Everybody piled up with the lead of the prefects towards the large hardwood doors of the entrance to the Great Hall. Harry was directly behind Hermione as they formed a line towards the exit that was now getting very overcrowded. Out of habit as he trudged along the sea of black robes, he looked around the hall looking at the faces of other students and one was Colin Creevy, who was an unwanted fan of his. Harry quickly looked the other way when Colin started to smile. He then saw Carina Lovic following the Slytherin line about 10 feet away from him who seemed to be eagerly looking for someone within the crowd. When taller students covered her from Harry's view, he was already clearing the doors with Hermione and Ron outside the Hall where the air quickly turned refreshingly cooler.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione played a few exciting rounds of Wizards Chess, which culminated in an amazing comeback of Ron from near defeat to checkmate Harry's King who cowered in fright against a pawn. (You almost had that dolt, you moron, shouted the King at Harry). They all said goodnight to each other and slept soundly after that. Maybe not all of them…  
  
Harry dreamed that he was walking along a dark damp dungeon that looked strangely familiar. His wand stretched out against any danger that may lunge at him, he ended up on a dead end-wall that suddenly turned itself into a dark oak-wood door. He slowly opened it and he was now inside a dimly lit room, about a couple hundred square feet, which was illuminated by flaming torches mounted on the walls. He could not see the opposite wall from the door where he was standing, like it was kind of a limbo. But 20 few feet away from him he saw a gray-robed hooded figure with its back against him kneeling on the floor.  
  
Harry started to hear what sounded like faint screaming, growing louder and louder, until it sounded like a girl who was behind the hooded figure was making it. "Who are you? What are you doing?" Harry shouted against the figure. He pointed his wand at it. "Answer me!" he demanded. Harry knew the figure heard his voice as it turned its hooded head to look at him. It had no face but it seemed to have just two glowing red eyes under the hood. "You're too late…" answered the figure with a cold screeching voice.  
  
"Too late for what?!?" he asked. Harry briskly walked sideways so that he could see who was behind the figure. His stomach lurched when the face of the girl he knew pop out at the side of figure's robes with a look of terror drawn on her face. "Harry, help me! Help me please! It's gonna let go of me!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Let her go…NO…don't let go of her!" Harry shouted at the figure that ignored him. What he saw under Hermione was pure never-ending blackness.  
  
"HARRY!!!"  
  
"Give her to me or I'll kill you!" Harry demanded again.  
  
"You're too late…" said the figure, this time in a very low voice.  
  
Harry had to do something…he was now trying to recite all the curses he learned at school against the hooded figure, but he could only ramble everything at best. He could not seem to form all the words correctly. He was starting to panic.  
  
Hermione let out another scream that Harry thought was her last one if he won't do anything at all. At last he formed a spell completely (Accio Hermione!) that propelled him instead towards his best friend.  
  
He was now lying with his belly on the floor with both of his arms holding Hermione's, who was hanging on him for her life. Harry was holding her at the edge of a hole in the floor slab and under Hermione was still infinite blackness. The hooded figure was now nowhere in sight.  
  
"Harry! Hurry please! I can't hold on much longer!" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Hermione! Don't give up! Please don't leave us!" Harry shouted as tears started to form in his eyes. He grunted as he pulled her upward with all his strength. But to his horror he saw from the blackness underneath Hermione was the same hooded figure he saw earlier, now its dull and old hands clasped around his friend's ankles and started pulling her downwards.  
  
Harry felt his grip was about to slip. He was losing Hermione to the figure. He thought of reaching for his wand again but that would be too late. Now he was crying, shaking his head. "No, Hermione please don't give up now! You must fight! LET GO OF HER!" Tears were also now running down Hermione's face.  
  
"Harry, goodbye…"  
  
"NOOO!!!"  
  
The figure laughed again. "You're too late…" and he lost his grip and he saw Hermione disappear under the blackness with the figure that was laughing now.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!" he screamed, now back in his four-poster bed. He put both his hands on his face, and he found that it was also wet with tears.  
  
"H-Harry…"Ron croaked. "What…another nightmare?" He asked now standing up walking slowly away from his bed towards Harry's. "It's only a nightmare, 'arry. Go back to sleep. Here, let me help you down…"  
  
"H-Hermione…she…" he wanted to tell Ron about the dream, but he quickly knew this was not the time. But that might change when they both heard screaming a minute later from the girl's dorm.  
  
Harry and Ron were now fully awake and they went into the common room with a couple of Gryffindor students who were also awakened from all the screaming to try to see what was going on. Some girls were already out and Ron saw Ginny, his sister, walking out of the girl's room.  
  
"Ginny, who screamed?" asked Ron.  
  
"Hermione. Oh, don't worry, she was just having a nightmare," Ginny replied lazily walking towards the girl's bathroom. "Parvati and Lavender are talking to her right now calming her down."  
  
"Did you hear what it was she was dreaming?" asked Ron anxiously. Harry never saw Ron this concerned before with Hermione.  
  
"Oh, yeah, a dungeon or something - blackness…nothing really," Ginny said as she stopped to reply and then she hurried off.  
  
That struck Harry all right. "Could it be we were dreaming the same dream?" he asked himself quietly. Ron did not notice the significance of this until the next morning at breakfast. Harry had a real hard time going back to sleep. 


	3. Warning Signs

Chapter II  
  
Warning Signs  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you think we should ask her?" Ron asked Harry over eggs and bacon the next morning when he saw Hermione coming over for breakfast.  
  
"I'm not really sure…oh, maybe…well, okay." Harry said craning his head while munching his toast to see Hermione coming over. When she sat on her stool beside him he reluctantly opened the subject…though indirectly.  
  
"Uh, did you have a good night?" he asked her.  
  
Hermione looked as if nothing has happened last night. She looked at Ron and Harry wearing a smile in her face that seemed a little forced. "Nice day, isn't it?" she asked as though she was trying to abruptly change the subject, putting muffins and sausages on her plate.  
  
"Aren't you going to tell us something?" asked Ron impatiently.  
  
"About what?" Hermione asked, frowning, with a hint of irritation in her voice.  
  
"Oh, c'mon Er-my-knee," Ron blurted out. "You don't have to pretend nothing happened last night. It's all over the school! We're your best friends for crying out loud."  
  
Harry felt as though he was witnessing another start of a yearlong shouting match.  
  
"Shhhh," Harry butt in. "Will you keep it down? People are now looking at you." Harry jerked his head toward the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy acted out a "Help! Help!" over the Slytherin table and his hands were stretched as though he was reaching out for the ceiling. Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly at Malfoy's little act although it was evident they didn't know what it all meant. News came around Hogwarts like wildfire.  
  
Hermione and Ron smiled and waved at the people around them, and quickly stared at each other's eyes going back to the subject. "Look, I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Hermione hissed, staring at Ron as she unconsciously slammed the fork on her plate, catapulting a big piece of scrambled eggs to Neville's. Neville said thanks. She didn't hear him.  
  
"What are you supposed to be upset about?" Ron shot back. "It was only a dream."  
  
"There you go," Hermione replied continuing her meal, as if Ron answered his own question himself.  
  
As soon Hermione finished her breakfast she stood up. "See you in Potions," she said behind her back and walked off with her nose up in the air.  
  
"She's getting scarier each year I tell ya," Ron told Harry who could only shrug. "You got to tell her about YOUR dream, too, Harry."  
  
"Okay, I will, but not now, probably" He replied. Harry did think it was strange having the same dream as Hermione at about exactly the same time, although he didn't know the full details of her own story. Ginny's sketchy narration last night about some dark dungeon and blackness seemed to fit in to his own dream, but that could only just be what they have in common. As of now, he could only speculate. He had to talk to her more about it in order to find out.  
  
As Harry and Ron entered the Potions room, they already found Hermione sitting at her assigned seat. When she saw them she smiled and waved her hand at them to come over.  
  
"Now it's our chance to see if she's better or worse than Snape," she said referring to Professor Gargarin who was still not inside the room.  
  
To Harry's surprise, he was already sitting in the classroom watching other students come in one by one. He remembered that he always tried to hold out to the last possible second when he had to enter Snape's class.  
  
The exchange student from Durmstrang, Carina Lovic, alighted at the door. Harry noticed that she wore the Slytherin crest on her robe. It was understandable, he thought, that since Durmstrang generally taught their students most heavily on the Dark Arts, and the Sorting Hat had placed her on the House in Hogwarts that historically produced dark wizards and witches. Before she went deeper in the classroom, she scanned her eyes around the students, and for a fleeting instant, Harry thought he saw her eyes screaming "eureka!" when she found Hermione. She came over to the empty seat beside Hermione and asked, "Goood morning, Excuse me, do you mind if I sit beside you?"  
  
"Oh…Yeah…I don't mind, no, really," a surprised Hermione looked up at Carina and held out the seat beside her for the guest student. "Make yourself comfortable."  
  
"Thanks," Carina replied smiling. She looked at Harry for a few seconds as she settled down, and like as he predicted, Carina's eyes looked at where his scar was hidden by his hair. Feeling irritated for people doing this to him all the time, he pulled his bangs up with his hand and said "Looking for this?" in a serious tone of voice, almost sarcastic. Ron snorted beside him, surprised of seeing what Harry did.  
  
"Then Viktor vas not putting me on," Carina said with a bright look on her face. "You really must be Harry Potter. I'm Carina Lovic." She held out her hand to shake Harry's. Remembering Dumbledore's speech last night about courtesy, he shook her hand, too. "And," turning her attention to Hermione, "you must be Hermione Granger." She smiled and held out her hand again.  
  
Hermione slowly but almost reluctantly shook her hands with Carina. "Yes, that's correct, how did you know?" she asked but Harry sensed that Hermione might already have known why for a long time.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley," said Ron, who offered his hand this time, three seats away. "I'm…uh….one of Hermione's best friends." Carina's hand met Ron's.  
  
Turning back her attention to Hermione, Carina continued. "Viktor alvays talked about you. And from vat I heard, you are a very brilliant student. Always the top of her class in Hogwartz."  
  
"Well, that's about accurate, I suppose," Hermione replied turning a little pink out of modesty and flattery. She looked both at Harry and Ron who were also listening attentively.  
  
"I veally admire people who are very studious, and although I also am one, I sadly do not have the gift of brilliance. I am vishing that it vould like a disease that is also contagious, and I do hope I caught it when I shook your hand."  
  
Hermione was getting more flattered by the minute. "Well, I think that the environment in Hogwarts might help you," she answered as Harry and Ron became suprised how diplomatic Hermione sounded. Their conversation was cut short when Professor Gargarin slammed the door open and strode inside the room towards the teacher's platform. All the students in the class became nervously quiet after being startled by her strong entrance.  
  
"My name is Professor Olga Gargarin, and I am here to temporarily take the place of Severus Snape. I will be sharing you what we are teaching in Durmstrang." She looked sternly around her students. "I understand that Snape has heavily instructed you on the concoction of potions that generally reverse the effects of poisons, etcetera, etcetera… etcetera!" She slammed her hand on the teacher's table and most students jerked backwards from their seats.  
  
"Now," she continued, "this might come as a surprise to you, but Headmaster Dumbledore has authorized me to teach you how to make potions that are practiced by the Dark Arts." Some students started talking in low hushed voices. "THIS," Gargarin said in a tone that suggested to everyone to keep quiet, "This, I wish to point out, is necessary for you to readily recognize them and not to be gulled into taking these dangerous potions. I have prepared a course outline that will include the most common dangerous potions, and a couple of obscure ones. I hope this might save your life one day.  
  
"I don't want to catch anyone not paying attention to me or not looking at me when I talk, otherwise, I will deduct huge amounts of points from your house that will make you forget that there was ever a thing called the House Cup." Most students gulped hard; Neville was now shaking and whimpering.  
  
Gargarin quickly glanced toward Carina who was seated beside Hermione. "Lovic! It doesn't come now as a surprise that you have found your way to Hogwarts," the professor said, scowling. "I'll be watching you…" she said, widening staring eye at her.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron looked at Carina trying to see how she dealt with Gargarin. "25 points from Gryffindor for the three of you. You were not looking at me when I talked," called Garagarin. The three friends looked at each other in surprise, and audible groans were heard from almost all the Gryffindors.  
  
"Lovic! I call on you again," she added; now all eyes in the room were upon Gargarin. "You are not in your proper place! You should not be sitting beside Miss Granger, she is a Gryffindor, and you are a Litterin. Move! 25 points from Litterin on the account of Lovic." Some sounds of protest could be heard from the Slytherins. They could not believe an honorary Slytherin could cause them so many points on the first hour of the term. "Litterin! Shall I subtract some more?" Silence then followed from their ranks.  
  
Some snickering was heard from the back, but was cut abruptly short when Gargarin shouted "15 points from Huff-Puff! You, I caught you laughing," she pointed her wand to a startled Hufflepuff. "This also serves as a warning for Ravingclaw."  
  
Lovic stood up from her seat slowly and took her cauldron and schoolbag to sit beside Crabbe, who inched away from her.  
  
"Now, we will start our lesson with a potion called…"  
  
After a couple of hours that dragged on in Potions class, and 25 more points less for Gryffindor later (Neville could not look at Gargarin), all students in the class rushed out of the room. Everybody was now complaining, including Draco Malfoy who briskly went out of sight from the room, fuming.  
  
"I couldn't believe someone else could be worse than Snape," said Ron irritably as he walked beside Harry and Hermione. "Looking at her all the time in class will make us like we've all been mesmerized! Did you even notice that she got all the names of the Houses wrong? …Well, except for Gryffindor…but I reckon that's not a good sign, is it?"  
  
"Yeah, it doesn't look good." Harry replied. He stopped when he wanted to talk to Hermione, realizing that she was not walking with them anymore. He looked back from where they came from and saw her waiting for Carina, who was walking alone, getting closer to her. He turned around again to look for Ron who has advanced more than 20 feet from him talking to himself. Ron realized he was already walking alone and spun around, "Harry, what's keeping you?" Harry went to where Hermione was standing listening to Carina and Ron quickly followed.  
  
"…so you have finally met the vorst of Durmstrang, I suppose. Now I von't think anyvone from the Slytherins would want to be caught fraternizing with me from now on," Carina said pensively.  
  
"That's all right, Carina," Hermione replied, now with a look of some concern in her eyes. "You can sit with us if you want every time except Potions, but it's against the rules in Hogwarts to be living in the wrong dorm or dining on the wrong table if you know what I mean."  
  
Carina nodded.  
  
"Come to think of it," Harry added, "I don't even remember any rule against sitting with someone from a different house during class. D'you reckon she just made all that up?"  
  
"She's alvays like that," Carina told Harry. "And she alvays liked to torment me every time I was admitted to Durmstrang. I thought I would get away from her by volunteering for the student exchange program, but to my disappointment she also volunteered herself to substitute for one of your professors."  
  
Harry took a quick look at Ron, who was also listening in, but he looked as if he was thinking and confused about something. Harry decided to ignore his funny look.  
  
"Lovic!" Gargarin growled at the end of the hall. Carina, Hermione, and Harry snapped their heads towards the professor, all of them looking perplexed. Some of the other passing students stopped and turned to the other direction when they saw what was happening, and the others who were unfortunate enough to be passing her gave a good amount of space between them and Gargarin. "Don't disturb Miss Granger, she has Arithmancy classes in a few moments that you do not belong to."  
  
"Vell, I hope I'll see you all again soon," Carina said to Harry, Ron, and Hermione as she took the cue. The three friends nodded to her and watched her walk past Gargarin. They closely observed the Professor who did not take off her gaze from Carina until she rounded up the corner. Then she shot back a stern look at Hermione for a few seconds, and darted back into the Potions classroom where a new batch of students awaited her.  
  
"Now what was that all about?" asked Ron. "And why is she so upset each time she sees Carina and Hermione together?"  
  
"If you ask me, I don't understand it myself," Hermione said and she looked back at the direction of where Gargarin came from as if she was recounting it.  
  
"And doesn't it seem peculiar that…" Ron started saying, waiting for Hermione and Harry to look back at him, "…that she already knows your name?" he added, pointing at Hermione. "I mean… she didn't know everyone else's name in the class. She didn't even seem to notice someone as famous as Harry here was in there."  
  
"Now, look, Ron," Harry cut in, "maybe I'm not that famous to everyone, to my relief!"  
  
Ron ignored Harry, waiting specifically for Hermione to give her answer.  
  
"Well, Viktor Krum introduced me to her in Durmstrang, right? She ought to remember my name if she ever wanted to use the strand of hair she took from me," she replied, massaging the spot where Gargarin took a sample of her. "Well…" Hermione seemed to have remembered something.  
  
"Well, what?" shot Ron. "Let it out!"  
  
"Well…to tell you the truth," she continued slowly, "I don't even remember Krum saying my name in front of her. He just told the Professor I was a student from Hogwarts."  
  
"See?" exclaimed Ron. "She even knows what class Hermione is in next!"  
  
"What are you getting at, Ron?" asked Harry, who did not quite get what Ron was trying to point out.  
  
"Actually…I don't really know yet…" Ron answered gloomily as he walked slowly away. He quickly spun around with a finger up saying, "We're gonna find out soon enough, though, that's for sure." He was now grinning.  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed after seeing Ron being so erratic. "Well, I'm almost late for Divination, and…er, Hermione, can we talk after lunch?" asked Harry softly. "Just the two of us?"  
  
"Sure," Hermione replied, gave him a big smile, and started to run along the corridor the other way.  
  
~o0o~  
  
After lunch, Harry and Hermione strolled together towards Hagrid's Hut. This was the most private part of Hogwarts that he could think of. Harry managed to convince Ron that it was better talking with Hermione alone rather than with him tagging along and the promise of secretly filling him in with all the relevant details of their conversation was enough for Ron to give in. Harry knocked on the door and heard Fang barking from inside. "'Lo, Hagrid," greeted Harry and Hermione at the same time. The gentle giant opened the door to let them in.  
  
"Nice ter see you, Harry and Hermione. How're you both dowern'. Er, where's Ron?" Hagrid asked in a strong accent.  
  
"Oh, he had something else to do and he couldn't make it, Hag," Harry said winking at Hagrid.  
  
"Oh, dat's all right. He can come anytime he wants ter, anyway," Hagrid said. "Er, what brings you both here, or you jest happen to be happy to see me?"  
  
Hermione giggled.  
  
Harry gave Hagrid a kind of look in his eyes that made him say suddenly, "Oh! Yeah… I… jest remembered I had to do somethern about that, uh, overgrown skrewt just around ther back…a leftover of ther Tri-wizard Tourn…but I shouldn't be telling you that…" Hagrid hastily added. "Anyway, uhm, just help yerselvs with that leftover pudding I made a while ago, C'mon Fang! See yer!" Hagrid and Fang left the hut and both Harry and Hermione were alone. They just sat at Hagrid's gigantic seats looking at each other for a few awkward seconds.  
  
"So Hagrid is also in your plan, whatever it is?" Hermione asked Harry with amusement.  
  
"Uhm, yeah. I can't lie to you, you know that, Hermione." Harry replied and he wondered if there was any truth to that, since he had to lie to Hermione sometimes. "Anyway, the real reason why I wanted to talk to you alone, as you might have reckoned what it is already…because you're, uh, since you're wise beyond your age, erm…"  
  
Hermione looked at Harry quizzically for a second, and guessed, "…is about the dream I had last night…"  
  
"Yeah, that 's right." Harry nodded with relief. "You know we've known each other for a long time and one of my dearest friends, er, I'm kinda concerned about you right now…because, you know, and I…me and Ron love you, ehem…" Harry surprised himself for saying that to Hermione.  
  
She sighed, smiling at Harry.  
  
"Or maybe you want to hear about my own nightmare before you tell me yours?" Harry added rather hastily.  
  
Surprised, Hermione asked, "You had a nightmare, too, Harry? When did you have yours?"  
  
"Just about the same time as you had yours. I heard you scream just moments after I woke up screaming myself."  
  
That got Hermione's attention. "Okay, Harry…can I hear it?"  
  
Harry told her about his dream, and when he got to the point in the dream when he started crying, shaking his head, holding on to her, Hermione, touched by Harry's story, now had tears forming in her eyes also. She went over to Harry and hugged him. Harry was taken aback by surprise, though. He didn't know what that was all about. "And, you fell to the dark hole…that's just about it."  
  
Hermione walked over and sat again on her oversized seat and in some sort of deep thought said, "It's amazing. We both exactly had the same dream, Harry. But yours stopped when I fell down the hole, with that thing…is that what you said?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Do you remember what happened after that?" he asked, hoping that she might had something else to add, considering the amount of time between his screams and hers.  
  
"Yeah, parts of it," Hermione replied, her eyes darting around the floor. She continued on, gradually getting shaky. "I landed on something soft, I think it was the Devil's Snare again because it wrapped its vines around me. I didn't have time to relax, because I was struggling when the figure came closer and closer to me. It…it held some sort of a dagger with both hands and…and the Devil's Snare seemed to cooperate with it."  
  
Harry went over and knelt in front of Hermione to put his hand on top of hers to squeeze it as she was now shaking.  
  
"The Devil's Snare held me up a few inches off the ground," She added, "and it leveled me to the floor, and that hooded thing held the dagger with both hands above me, chanting something, as if I was in a ritual…!" Hermione suddenly broke down.  
  
"Hermione, it's all right, it was only a dream…just a dream," Harry tried to assure her as he stroked her hair, though he couldn't understand why they both had it.  
  
"No it wasn't! It wasn't just a dream! You know it, Harry!" Hermione screamed, shaking more considerably as she looked back at Harry. "You're having it, too, right? I…I had the same nightmare every night when I was in Durmstrang! It always the same!" Harry's mouth was now hanging open. So last night was not the only time she had it.  
  
"Then I reckon it's some sort of warning…of something dreadful that's coming, a premonition!" Harry hypothesized. "But what do you think does it mean and who is making us dream it?"  
  
"I don't know, Harry," she squeaked. "But I'm so very afraid, Harry…I didn't want you and Ron to think I am a coward…" She now looked visibly frightened.  
  
"No, Hermione, we would never think about that, not at all…after all these years we've went against all sorts of powerful enemies at Hogwarts, you are the most courageous teen witch we have ever known."  
  
That made Hermione a little better. "Th...Thanks, Harry. I really need your help. It's scaring me to death."  
  
"Can I get yer something, Hermione?…Harry?" asked Hagrid as he stood at the foot of his door, now with a serious look in his face that Harry had never seen in him before. "Sorry, but I couldn't help but listen, ye know, especially when yer all troubled." Harry shook his head but thanked him. Only Hermione's sobs can be heard in the room as Harry and Hagrid both went silent, lost for words. 


	4. Gryffindor Carina

Chapter III  
  
Gryffindor Carina  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's got to be Gargarin, I know it is," Harry told Ron as they both walked together in the courtyard. "There's something fishy about her. Hermione said she had the same nightmares every night when she was in Durmstrang. Now she has the same dreams with Gargarin now at Hogwarts."  
  
"You might be right, Harry," Ron answered as he closely examined the single jelly bean his brother George wanted him to taste. "But, if you haven't completely forgotten, we also unfairly judged Snape the same way, even though he keeps loathing us all the time."  
  
"So, we still need proof before we tell Dumbledore, that's what you're saying?"  
  
"Yeah, there might be something else in Hogwarts besides Gargarin that might be lurking around that we don't know of," Ron said. He chanced upon Colin Creevey and gave the single jellybean to him. Colin was too happy to get it from Harry's best friend that he threw it in his mouth right away and munched it.  
  
"Gee, thanks! Sherbet Lemon!" Colin said aloud.  
  
Ron waited for something to explode as the gullible boy walked away from them. He was a little disappointed when nothing out of the ordinary happened. "See, Harry? I even feel bad about suspecting my very own brother of trying to put a joke on me" Ron said in guilty tone. "And I like Sherbet Lemon."  
  
"Yeah, I get your point." Harry smirked. He again turned serious. "I had to ask Professor McGonagall to let Hermione sleep in the hospital wing tonight, at least Madam Pomfrey will be there in case she'll get screaming again."  
  
"And what did Hermione say about your idea?" asked Ron, quickly adding "I knew she shouldn't have got into a relationship with anyone outside Hogwarts…"  
  
"No, I know Hermione only graciously accepted Krum's invitation to her during the summer, but nothing more than that. I reckon they broke up when we were leaving Hogwarts for summer vacation."  
  
Harry noticed Ron was relieved.  
  
"Well, she insisted it was quite unnecessary to use the hospital wing, but thanked me for the idea, and Professor McGonagall had a talk with her that made her feel better, you know, girl stuff, I reckon. She'll sleep in the dormitory as usual."  
  
"Do you believe she'll have the same nightmares again, Harry? You know I'm getting more worried about her…"  
  
"I just hope she doesn't, Ron. I just hope she doesn't."  
  
Harry was happy to hear Ron's last remark. At last, he thought, that Ron is gradually feeling less indifferent to Hermione.  
  
Just as Harry had hoped, Hermione didn't have any nightmares for the next three nights, but he did, and each time he managed not to wake up screaming. Ron, though hardly keeping his eyes open, listened attentively and even made his own theories that sometimes got out of whack. The only thing that bothered Harry is that even though he already knew what to do against the hooded figure when he was awake, he couldn't do it properly in his dream, and Hermione kept falling. It was bizarre having the same dream three nights in row, and he had to figure out what it meant, or if it were a premonition, the big question was, when would it happen?  
  
It was already almost the crack of dawn this time, and feeling not sleepy anymore, he washed himself up and got into his uniform to take an early morning stroll around the grounds. He sat down on the damp stone steps of the castle to watch the new sun's rays shine across the morning sky, and he allowed himself to plunge deep in thought about his best friend, who was thankfully still sound asleep up the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"I'm surprised to see you up a little too early today, Harry," Dumbledore softly said behind him.  
  
Harry quickly stood up and spun around to see Dumbledore who was standing up straight watching the sunrise in the horizon. "Oh, good morning, Professor," greeted Harry. "I didn't know you were behind me."  
  
"I was standing behind you longer than you think." Dumbledore's eyes now twinkled as he smiled at Harry. "As you were, Harry. May I sit down beside you?"  
  
"Of course, professor…"  
  
Dumbledore went down a few steps and sat down beside Harry. "Ah, beautiful, isn't it?" Dumbledore said. Both of them watched the brightening sky for a couple of minutes, and Harry started to talk. "Professor, do you believe in premonitions?"  
  
"Dreams sometimes manifest things differently to every other person, Harry. It is up to you how you would be able to interpret it." Harry looked up at Dumbledore and he didn't quite get what he meant.  
  
"As for your question if I believe, the answer is yes. However, what you may have dreamt of now or the other night, though similar as they may seem, might or might not happen the way you have imagined it. It may be fulfilled far off differently as you might expect, or not, but at the same time, it may lead to the same result in the end as well."  
  
"Professor, then how could I prevent it from happening? The end seems to be the same." Harry asked.  
  
"That, Harry, is very difficult to answer. But, this is all I could only share you: Every time I see you with Ron and Hermione together, I am always convinced that I have never seen such an aura much more brilliant than you possess around yourselves than any other group of people I know in my whole life. Neither with your parents nor Lord Voldemort and all of his minions put together. Remember that, Harry, and that will help you all through," Dumbledore said as he jabbed a very gentle finger on Harry's chest where his heart was.  
  
Harry nodded and felt good about what Dumbledore has told him regarding his friendship between Ron and Hermione. He could not deny that he valued both of his friends very much, and that Hogwarts would not be the same without any of them. But an aura the most brilliant that Dumbledore could see - now that was something special. Still, he did not quite understand how this applied to his dream. He could not fight that hooded figure whatever it was, and all the curses and hexes he wanted make to hurt it didn't seem to materialize in front of him. "And Hermione kept falling…" he kept on dreading. He remembered that the whole story does not end there. She told him about the figure trying to kill her with a dagger, but why did his dream always stop when she fell?  
  
He was thinking so deeply that he didn't realize that the sun was fully up and Dumbledore has already left. It was already time to go the Great Hall for breakfast. There he met Ron already sitting down on the table with his twin brothers and Lee Jordan.  
  
"Harry, where have you been?" asked Ron looking at him while blindingly putting food on his plate. "When I woke up you weren't on your bed already. I reckoned you already left and were chasing You-Know-Who with a big stick."  
  
"Uh, I was wide awake before sunup and I took a walk," Harry said now suddenly feeling his eyes droop. He took a seat beside Ron and looked around the top of the table to see what was for breakfast.  
  
"Hi, Harry! Hi, Ron!" called Hermione with a spring on her step as she came closer to them.  
  
"Hi, Hermione," Harry and Ron said together. Harry continued on saying, "had a good night?" It was like some sort of a codeword now, indirectly asking Hermione if she still had the dreams. Hermione quite understood what he was asking about.  
  
"Oh…yeah. Slept like a baby, three nights in a row, thank you," she said happily. "Did you also sleep like a baby three nights in a row, too, Harry?" she asked anxiously, her eyes opening a little widely, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Harry lied. Hermione was visibly relieved. He did not want to make her worry again.  
  
A little later, Carina came in the Great Hall for breakfast, still wearing her Slytherin robes. Hermione caught sight of her and they waved at each other smiling. The Slytherin table was packed with students, but when Carina sat down on her stool, it seemed as though there came a whirlwind around her when the Slytherins, at Malfoy's lead, moved as far away from her as they can, clearing five stools in each direction. Carina now looked alone with a noticeable frown in her face.  
  
"Poor Carina," Ron said. "I reckon they really hate her, huh? For just 25 measly points."  
  
After breakfast, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went off together towards Potions. Carina came running after them.  
  
"Hello, can I join you?" Carina asked them.  
  
"Oh…yes, of course," Ron and Hermione said in unison. Carina lit a smile in her face, far better than she looked back in the Great Hall. As they walked along together, Ron spoke.  
  
"You know you don't have to feel bad about the Slytherins, Carina," he said. "You're better off with the others, really."  
  
"Yes, they seem to have a vorld on their own, and I have made friends with the other Houses, in fact, " she replied. They didn't notice they were passing Draco Malfoy with many Slytherins along the corridor that all heard what they said.  
  
"That's right, Lovic, and you are not welcome in our exclusive club; you, wearing the Slytherin crest, is like blasphemy," said Malfoy aloud with his arms crossed and leaning against the wall. "Correction, Weeaasel-ly, WE are better off without HER." Many Slytherins laughed.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Carina stopped on their tracks to look at Malfoy and the group of Slytherins.  
  
"So I see you like being in the company of Granger," Draco added as he moved closer. "True Slytherins do not last a second within a hundred feet of a Mudblood."  
  
Harry saw Ron reach inside his robe's pockets. He grabbed Ron's arm warning him not to do anything stupid. He also saw Hermione's ears reddening, and he didn't notice that his ears were getting red, too.  
  
"Vat did you call her?" asked Carina indignantly at Malfoy.  
  
"You heard me right, Lovic," replied Malfoy grinning darkly. "I called Granger a Mudblood like I always want to do." He was now reaching for something in his robe's pockets.  
  
Harry sensed that Malfoy was going to do something terrible, so he reached for his own wand, too, just in case. Malfoy turned his attention to Harry. "Potter, did you think I didn't take that incident lightly in the train back to London?" Malfoy was referring to their little duel in the Hogwarts Express that gave him tentacles growing on his face. "It's due time for payback, and I want a Mudblood to suffer for it!"  
  
Harry froze when he saw Draco look away, take out his wand, and pointed it to Hermione. He was about to shout a curse or a hex. Harry found that he couldn't take his wand out on time, and he heard Carina scream as Draco's wand sparked ("Arnulfulo"). Ron suddenly flew in front of Hermione in the line of Draco's fire ("Nooo!!!"), the light zapping from Draco's wand hit Ron smack right in the face. Harry ran towards Ron who now lay face down on the cold floor in front of Hermione. She went down on her knees to see what has happened to Ron.  
  
Raging, Harry raised his own wand at Malfoy and exclaimed, "Expelliarmus!" Draco's wand flew in the air and Harry caught it. Silence followed a moment as everyone looked at Malfoy who was even surprised to lose his temper so suddenly. Hermione disarmed Crabbe and Goyle with the same spell, too.  
  
Then Carina screamed, "Shame on you, Malfoy! Trying to attack a girl! Let's see what a girl can do to you now!" Carina stood up and raised her wand and pointed it to a frightened and defenseless Malfoy and shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
Malfoy was screaming in panic as his arms and legs were flipping wildly when he rose fifteen feet above the floor. "Petrificus Totalus!" Carina again bellowed, now Malfoy's arms and legs locked up together and his body straightened up rigid, his eyes open wide, still levitating up the air. "Lumos Solarem!" she snarled. A brilliant yellow light as bright as the sun whooshed from the tip of her wand to Malfoy's head, making him look like a bright flaming torch suspended in midair. The Slytherins froze in horror as Carina looked at them one by one.  
  
Harry and Hermione now had their mouth opened wide while still holding Ron as they watched Carina in amazement, who was about 10 feet away from them. "Carina," Harry said slowly, "You can put your wand down, please. It's over."  
  
Her wand still pointed at Malfoy above, she slowly turned her head towards Harry, and just stood there, also looking bewildered of her own undoing. At last she returned her gaze towards Malfoy and she muttered something that undid all her spells. Malfoy landed hard on the floor, resisting all who wanted to help him get up.  
  
"Oh my!" Carina exclaimed, "Look at Ron…what's happening to him?"  
  
Harry and Hermione were taken aback when they saw that Ron's eyes have grown five times their normal size. He looked much like a goldfish. "What…what? Why're you looking at me like that?" Ron asked them, growing anxious. No one dared to speak. It then dawned upon him. "Someone! Give me a mirror, quick! Hey, Ginny! Good, there you are! Hand me a mirror. C'mon…" He said all these very fast.  
  
Ginny, who also witnessed the encounter, was shaking when she gave her mirror to her brother. She, like everyone else around Ron, winced when he screamed out, "BLEEAARRRGHHHH!!!!" Ron instantly fainted.  
  
"We gotta bring Ron to the hospital wing now!" Harry said to Hermione, who was stroking Ron's hair and holding him tightly. "Carina, could you please come here and give us a hand?"  
  
Carina nodded and started walking towards them, extending her hands. But she stopped on her tracks midway and could not get nearer to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. She was shaking her head. "Carina," asked Harry impatiently, "What's keeping you? C'mon!" Still, she didn't get nearer. Neville, behind a phalanx of black robes, got through and said, "I'll do it, Harry. I'll help you."  
  
At last Harry, Neville, and Hermione, carried Ron off towards the hospital wing leaving the swelling crowd behind them. Harry looked back towards Carina who was still standing there with her shoulders slouched. "It's okay, It's okay," mouthed Harry to her from afar, and he saw Carina just standing there staring blankly their way.  
  
"Got us our excuse slips from Professor McGonagall!" announced Hermione happily as she entered the hospital wing. "This should give us an hour from classes - that means we're clear from Potions for the day!" Harry was sitting beside the bed of Ron, who was writhing and groaning in pain. Harry had rarely seen Hermione this glad to be absent from a class before. Madam Pomfrey did not give Ron anything to take and she said his eyes would return to normal in half an hour.  
  
"C'mon, now, Ron," Hermione said, amused at his act. "It's not even supposed to hurt! Malfoy only gave you an Arnulfulus charm. It's useful for magnifying things, but it gives a funny look to whoever wears it. I looked it up in the library on the way back here."  
  
"Oh, is that so, Hermione?" Ron bolted up, suddenly forgetting the "pain". His eyes were now only twice the normal size. "Well maybe I shouldn't have stood up between you and Malfoy to let you have these eyes instead," he said, pointing fore finger back at his eyes while his large eyelids were flapping.  
  
Hermione melted. "Oh, sorry. I really forgot to thank you, Ron. I wanted to tell you that was a very noble and heroic thing you did for me back there; I'll never forget it - my hero," she said as she gently kissed Ron in the cheek. Ron blushed and he slowly sank back under his blanket saying, "Er, it's all right, Hermione, I just felt that was the right thing to do…"  
  
It was an awkward situation for a moment so Harry quickly changed the subject. "What trouble d'you reckon Carina is in now? I mean, she used excessive spells against Malfoy who didn't have a wand anymore…though he deserved more of it." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, poor Carina," Hermione replied, pursing her lips. "We gotta remember to thank her for what she did for us. I reckon Professor McGonagall is howling at her right at this very moment. The worst that might happen is that she might get suspended for what she did, but I reckon that's too harsh. Fifty to a hundred points from Slytherin is about it. Maybe not…hmmm. Almost of the spells they did were charms, though. Carina did the only single curse - the total body bind."  
  
Harry looked at Ron whose face was now smiling, his eyes staring blankly on the opposite wall, as if he was reminded of something. "A knut for your thoughts, Ron," Harry said.  
  
"Oh…it's nothing important, really…just a little silly thought, though…" Ron replied. "I mean, the spells she used …Wingardium Leviosa, Petrificus Totalus, Lumos Solarem…blimey, they're your favorite spells, Hermione." He let that sink in.  
  
Hermione looked puzzled. "So, what about it, Ron? What are you trying to say?"  
  
"I reckon Ron might be saying you have a fan walking around Hogwarts," Harry said to her, grinning. "Doesn't she, Ron?"  
  
"Elementary, my dear Watson," Ron seemed to be pleased with his cognitive skills, though he surprised himself how he could have coined that last phrase.  
  
"I don't see any relevance to that on what's happened, to tell you the truth, Ron and Harry," Hermione said, scowling. She took off a long strand of hair that got lost in her mouth. "That's just silly," She added and then turned to Ron. "You said it yourself, Ron - silly."  
  
"Well, Ron probably has a point," Harry said quickly. "Well, don't you find it odd that all what's happening so far involves a lot about you, Hermione? Or maybe…nah. I think you're right, we're probably just imagining it - could be freak coincidences."  
  
George and Fred Weasley came in the hospital wing carrying a box of chocolate frogs. "Oi, Ron," said Fred. "We heard what happened to you and we thought we brought you something." He handed the box to Ron, who was so happy that his brothers would be so thoughtful he bit a large chunk off it, and he became more excited when he held up a collectible card exclaiming, "Hey, it's Agrippa! I've been looking for this for ages! Fanks!" Everyone was smiling for Ron.  
  
George seemed to be craning his neck looking around for someone in the hospital beds from where he stood. "I don't see him anywhere, Fred," he hissed to his brother.  
  
"Who are you looking for?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
"Mr. Filch. Someone attacked him last night - he's been turned into lead," replied George.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione hung there mouths open because of the news. Not for Filch, but for the way how he was attacked.  
  
"Well, no one is supposed to know what happened to Filch last night," Fred said as he briskly raised his eyebrows with George in an uncharacteristically serious tone of voice. "We were serving detention when we overheard Professor Dumbledore talking to Professor McGonagall that someone attacked Filch last night with a curse that turned him into lead in the Dungeons. It was strange to see most of the teachers flipping pages from heaps of books in the restricted section of the library. I reckon they were frantically looking for a reverse spell to undo it."  
  
"So someone just transfigured him, simple as that," said Hermione. "So why can't they just transfigure him back…oh! I think they haven't found out how yet, because I remember once you transfigure a human or an animal into an inanimate object and leave him that way, it takes a special kind of charm by somebody else to return one to normal. I've read about that in the Advanced Guide to Transfiguration - Grade 7. Chapter 21."  
  
"Yeah…maybe," George said smiling, amazed by Hermione's memory. "So, that means it will be safer for us to sneak into the kitchens at night, eh, Fred?"  
  
"Riiigght!" Fred answered, slapping the back of George. They both walked briskly out of the hospital wing, laughing and skipping.  
  
"They're mental, those two," Ron said. "I have a bad feeling about this. I mean, we really don't like Filch very much, but the news came as a shock to me, I admit. I don't understand why I wasn't so happy at all. D'you reckon something is starting to happen again at Hogwarts, Harry?"  
  
"I don't know, but I think we're all dealing with someone - or something other than Voldermort," Harry replied. He did not notice Ron and Hermione flinch. "My scar isn't hurting, as if it is sort of an alarm bell or something."  
  
"Hello," Carina said, peering from outside the hospital wing door. "Is Ron all right?"  
  
"Yeah… I think his eyes are back to normal now," replied Harry. "Come in."  
  
"Glad to see you Carina," said Hermione. Carina was pleased to hear Hermione say that to her. "Uh, we'd really like to thank you for standing up for us against Malfoy…although that might have given you lots of trouble for doing it."  
  
"Please don't mention it," Carina returned, smiling. "I only got a reprimand, plus 100 points off Slytherin. Consider that as a bonus for you. They deserve more than that for sure."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione chuckled.  
  
"Right after that little encounter," Carina added, "Professor Magonagal decided to reassign me to another house to separate me from the Slytherins. Said they didn't need the Sorting Hat since I'm a temporary student here. Vell, I was never under the Sorting Hat in the first place. I'm now in Gryffindor."  
  
"Wow, that's cool, Carina," said Harry. Ron and Hermione were ecstatic.  
  
"You're going to feel at home while you're in Gryffindor, Carina," Hermione said as she shook Carina's hand. "I'll introduce you to the other girls in the dormitory - you'll find them much nicer than the girls from Slytherin."  
  
"Thank you, that vill be great," said Carina, now looking more pleased than ever. "Harry, I'm sorry I didn't have the courage to pick up Ron. I couldn't stand to see what happened to him," she added, visibly looking remorse.  
  
"No, don't feel bad about it, Carina," Harry said. Ron and Hermione were nodding to Carina. "It's not really serious…it's just the…" Harry forgot and searched for the term inside his mind.  
  
"Arnulfulus charm," Hermione reminded him.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Harry said.  
  
"Well, I reckon our free time's up," Ron announced. "We better move along for Herbology." Soon after, the four of them went out of the hospital wing talking with each other excitedly. 


	5. The Altar of Nightmares

Chapter IV  
  
The Altar of Nightmares  
  
  
  
A week had passed since Ron took that blow from Draco and Potions was still very unpleasant for everyone, including the Slytherins. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were now very comfortable with Carina tagging along and they got closer as the days went on by. Hermione found, in her delight, that Carina had almost the same interests as she had, just as studious, and just as patient in helping out Harry and Ron with their homework. But just like Carina said, she was not as brilliant as Hermione and found that she had some difficulty absorbing everything that they studied. ("You have a good study habit, Carina, just keep it up.") Carina preferred to be around Harry, Ron, and Hermione than any other student in Hogwarts.  
  
Sometimes Carina came back to the Gryffindor dormitory very late at night all by herself. Hermione, always the bossy type, didn't miss the chance of giving Carina a sermon about rules against going out of the dormitories late at night. Hermione always caught the exchange student sneaking through the portrait hole from outside. Carina didn't feel irritated with Hermione, though. She just told Harry, Ron, and Hermione that she always liked to stroll alone around the grounds of Durmstrang late at night when they asked her. Old habits are hard to break.  
  
Harry and Hermione now didn't have the nightmares for more than a week. They agreed that they would tell each other at once when the dreams returned, but for now it only seemed it to be like a weird episode for them. They also bore in mind that it didn't just happen for no reason. Someone, or something was warning them of some still unknown danger. Harry had lots of experience in past premonitions that he has learned not to take them less lightly anymore.  
  
The students kept on talking about Mr. Filch, who they have not seen for more than a week. He was hearing lots of funny theories about Filch's absence, including goblins kidnapping him because he had a huge debt to settle, but the teachers did an admirable job keeping it a secret about what really happened to him. In Hogwarts, naturally everybody knows when it's a complete secret, especially when the Weasley twins knew the truth about Filch. Professor McGonagall has temporarily taken over Professor Dumbledore as Headmaster. She kept saying he urgently went to London to "lend a hand" to the Ministry of Magic. Harry didn't buy that, of course. He was quite sure Dumbledore smelled something fishy going on in Hogwarts, and that he is secretly planning some countermeasures with the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.  
  
Professor Gargarin was busily doing her job normally teaching potions that Harry thought she wasn't any more different than the other teachers. He was now beginning to dismiss the idea that she was the hooded figure in his dreams. That changed again when he and Ron walked along the corridors of some empty classrooms at sundown overhearing her threatening someone.  
  
Harry and Ron stopped and pressed their ears against the closed doors of the Charms classroom, listening very carefully.  
  
"…I'm watching you, don't you forget it, oh no," Professor Gargarin said with a sort of growling voice. "I tell you one more time…never mind Hermione Granger." Some shuffling was heard inside.  
  
Harry and Ron thought that Professor Gargarin might be barging out the door, and they quickly but quietly ran behind a stone statue. Professor Gargarin exited the classroom shortly, her black robe billowing behind her. She stopped for a second, looked back, and carried on disappearing into the shadows. Harry and Ron looked at each other, looking bewildered. "What was that all about?" Ron hissed. "Who was she talking to?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Shhh. Someone's coming out again," he hushed. "It…it's Carina!"  
  
Carina was slowly walking out the classroom, looking very pale in the dark. Harry, followed by Ron, got out of his hiding place and said, "Pssst. Carina, you okay?" Carina literally jumped up a foot in the air.  
  
She relaxed when she recognized Harry and Ron. "You almost gave me a heart attack," she said clutching her chest.  
  
"Sorry," said Ron. "What…what was that all about?"  
  
"Nothing…oh, it's nothing, nothing that concerns you," Carina said, taking a deep breath, waving off the subject with her hand.  
  
"Carina, please don't lie to us. We heard Professor Gargarin threaten you about Hermione," Harry told Carina in a non-threatening, but a little impatient sort of voice. "When someone talks about our best friend like that, it concerns us the most."  
  
Carina looked at Harry and Ron for a good ten seconds, who both did look very concerned about what they heard. She looked over the two boy's shoulders and behind her, making sure no one was around. "Let's talk inside the next classroom, C'mon." They closed the door and Carina pulled both of them toward the opposite wall beside the window that gave the dark room the only light from the full moon.  
  
"You promise not to tell anvone what I'm about to tell you?" Carina asked Harry and Ron. They gave her a nod. Carina breathed deeply and then she looked dead serious. "Okay, what I'm about to tell you will probably shock you," she said in a whisper. "This information is not supposed to get out of the Ministry of Magic. I'm also forbidden to tell this to anyone, but I'll tell you this because I really like you, Ron, and Hermione, and I trust you. Do you trust me?"  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other for a moment and both nodded at Carina.  
  
"Professor Gargarin is not the real Professor Gargarin who once valked at Durmstrang. Her body has been taken over by an Oarling," Carina said.  
  
"An Oarling? What's an…Oarling?" asked Ron.  
  
"Shhhh! That's natural if you have not heard about them," replied Carina. "Oarlings are only found in Bulgaria. They are thought to be already extinct, but our local Ministry of Magic have every reason to believe that there is still one left, and she now uses the body of Gargarin.  
  
"An Oarling is a creature or vitch that refuses to die. She must carefully find her most preferred victim because they can only do that once in every 50 years. Once she traps her chosen victim - it's always a female - she will devour her soul and essence, and will live the life of that poor soul until the next cycle. You will never notice the difference, in this case the Hermione you know now, and the Hermione after when the Oarling succeeds, because she will act, talk, laugh…do everything like your friend does. It won't seem to make a difference at all for you, but if you value your friend's freedom and right to live on her own terms, THAT is a big loss indeed."  
  
"You're telling us she is after our Hermione?" asked Harry. "Why? And why is she threatening you? And how did you manage to follow her here in Hogwarts?" Harry wanted to ask all the questions at once.  
  
"Again I'm not supposed to tell you this but I am an auror, Harry, the youngest in Bulgaria," Carina answered. "I'm now almost 19 and I don't look like it, do I?" she asked, twinkling her eyes. "I was sent here in the guise of an exchange student and my mission is to protect Hermione and prevent the Oarling from successfully possessing her, killing the monster in the process.  
  
"When this Professor Gargarin 'retired' from Durmstrang, she didn't have time to pack thoroughly because she hastily left a little altar hidden in the abandoned dungeon in the school. She thought it was well hidden, but she was wrong. In this little altar, we discovered Oarling things: a goblet of Polyjuice potion, a strand of brown hair, and three moving pictures of a 14-year old girl who we didn't know, but someone recognized her as a former guest of Viktor Krum. Viktor was helpful in our investigation, and he told us the name of the girl was Hermione Granger, a current pupil from Hogwarts. But we didn't tell him why we asked him or else we will lose track of the Oarling. My ministry assigned me to follow Gargarin to Hogwarts, because we believed she already sensed that she was now being suspected and that she has targeted already Hermione. She had to find a new place to look for victims."  
  
"Ron, Hermione said that Gargarin plucked a strand of hair from her head in Durmstrang," said Harry. "That explains it. And she was intently staring at her in the Welcome Feast." Ron was looking worried.  
  
Ron asked next, "Okay, so why aren't you arresting her now that you know that she's an Oarling? I mean, get her before she strikes?"  
  
Carina shook her head. "There are reasons to that you may not understand."  
  
"Try me!" Ron blurted out a little too loud.  
  
"Shhh! Okay, I can only tell about this to keep things simple for you: the Ministry demands every auror to gather incriminating evidence before catching the Oarling. At this time we don't have that, because if I turn in Gargarin now without that requirement, we will surely lose the case, and she cannot be accused again of the same crime. She can then do whatever she pleases and we can't stop her. The only way to get incriminating evidence to arrest the Oarling is to catch her in the act of attempting a ritual, although that is not the real plan."  
  
"Why? Why do you have to…"  
  
Carina cut Ron off. "That's the vay it's supposed to be. It's legal mumbo- jumbo. I got to admit it's really frustrating, but ve cannot change that vhether ve like it or not."  
  
Harry then asked, "How do we know we are still talking to the real Hermione?" That thought made him shiver.  
  
"Simple," Carina said. "Gargarin is still around. Ve will suspect Hermione to be the Oarling if ve don't hear of Gargarin anymore."  
  
"So what is keeping Gargarin from kidnapping her? She had lots of chances since the school opened," asked Ron.  
  
"Sadly, I don't know the answer to that. Gargarin might still be missing some ingredient or something, I'm not sure," Carina answered, her eyes roaming the floor, looking for answers. She looked back at Harry and Ron. "Look, Oarlings are still mysterious creatures. Their rituals are still unknown. We have no idea what they truly look like under the human flesh."  
  
"Harry, do you reckon it's better to tell Hermione all about this?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry turned to Carina. "Is it okay?"  
  
Carina thought for a moment, and nodded. "I believe Ron is right. Hermione should be warned not to go with Gargarin alone. It will do her more harm if she is left out in the dark." Carina paused for moment, took a deep breath, and continued. "I'm ashamed to say that I blew my cover since the first day of classes. That's why Gargarin was threatening me, and becomes very upset when she sees Hermione and me together. She wants Hermione so badly that she is afraid I'd be protecting her, denying the Oarling in Gargarin another life. I hate to admit that Gargarin scares me, she can do very powerful magic that I could not fight. But as long as I'm around Hermione, she is relatively safe. Gargarin knows I would not confront her. What I can successfully do is to keep Hermione away from her except during potions until I can kill her frustrated with old age. This is what the Ministry wants me to do. I reckon she has very, very little time left. Days, maybe."  
  
"You're not gonna face her alone, Carina. We're with you," assured Harry.  
  
Ron wiped his forehead. "All this talking about Oarlings is making me feel dazed, Harry."  
  
"Does Dumbledore know about this already, Carina?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, that's why he went to Cornelius Fudge," she replied. "He promised me to send more undercover aurors to assist me. But the teachers don't know about Oarlings. They're not supposed to know." Harry and Ron felt relieved to know Dumbledore is on top of things, and that Carina was in close contact with him.  
  
After they got out of the classroom, they went straight to the Great Hall for supper. After the meal, they invited Hermione for a talk at the edge of the lake. Hermione could not believe what she was hearing, but since she trusted Harry and Ron, and now Carina, she took it all very bravely. "Let her try do it to me!" said Hermione. "And I'll…I'll…think of something to do to her she'll be sorry!"  
  
Carina smiled at Hermione. "I'll be doing a little auror work tonight. It would be better for the three of you to get back to the common room now. You'll be safe in there."  
  
"So this is why you keep coming back to the dormitory late at night, Carina, isn't it?" said Ron. Carina just grinned and nodded at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
Hermione didn't want to stay in the common room now that she knew about the plot of the Oarling to get her. "Let's do this altogether, Carina. We'll stand a better chance against Gargarin," she said.  
  
"Look," said Carina. "Please don't think I don't want you to come with me, but I personally don't want to put you all in trouble. What if the Hogwarts caretaker catches you?"  
  
"Well, that won't be a problem," said Ron. "Don't forget, Filch is out of action." Ron suddenly lifted his head up slightly, his eyes opened wide, as if a bright light bulb lit over his head. "Hey, I reckon that Gargarin attacked Filch, because she may have wanted his dungeon all to herself!"  
  
"Yeah! Good thinking, Ron! Then that means there must be something hidden in the dungeons," Harry said excitedly. "It's a good place to start looking for clues. We have check it out, we have to know…tonight!"  
  
Carina looked up to the dark sky, though about it, and made a deep breath. "Okay, only one of you can come with me, except Hermione. That's all, I hope you understand why I have to insist. I move faster alone, and I can't manage having two more to worry about.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione fell silent, a little disappointed that Carina thought they would be a problem to her. At last, Ron reluctantly said, "Okay, then. You go with her Harry. You're obviously the right person to do it. D'you reckon the cloak might come in handy?"  
  
Harry nodded but Hermione really didn't like to be told off by anyone. Not even by Harry. Hermione and Ron were seated at the couch in the common room when Harry went down the stairs holding him his wand and the Invisibility Cloak. Carina was excited when she saw it ("I wish I had one of these, it's perfect for an auror!").  
  
"We'll be back soon," he said to Ron, and then Hermione, who was still sitting down on the couch wearing the same scowl in her face from the edge of the lake, holding and stroking Crookshanks. "We'll let you in on what we found as soon as we come back," said Harry again.  
  
"We'll wait here until you do, Harry," replied Ron. "Be careful, you two."  
  
When the portrait hole closed behind Harry and Carina, Hermione jumped to her feet and paced the floor. This continued on for almost 10 minutes and Ron became increasingly annoyed.  
  
"Will you cut that out? You're making me feel dizzy!"  
  
"Oh, shut up, Ron!" Hermione snapped. "That's it! I can't take this any longer. I'm going after them!" She placed Crookshanks almost throwing the cat on the couch and groped for her wand in her robe's pockets. She then started to go towards the portrait hole.  
  
Ron jumped ahead of Hermione and he blocked the portrait hole with his body. "No, I won't let you! You know what Carina said. It's too dangerous for them, and for us…especially for you! You'll not be giving us all a big favor if…"  
  
Ron fell silent when he saw Hermione pointing her wand on his chest. "No one's going to stop me," she said, daggers coming out from her eyes. "Not even you! If you don't let me through, I'll…"  
  
"HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUBBORN, HERMIONE?" he roared.  
  
"It's none of your business, Ron! Either you let me through, or…I'll do a Neville on you!"  
  
Ron shook his head vigorously. "No! NO! I won't let you through - over my dead body!"  
  
"Then you leave me no choice, Ron. Sorry. Petrificus…"  
  
"NO! WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" he exclaimed, holding out his hands in front of her. Ron hesitated for a moment. He looked at Hermione who was still wearing that dangerous expression on her face. "Doooughh…Okay, move on, then…but I'll go with you!" Ron ran back to the couch and grabbed his wand.  
  
"Now, that's more like it," Hermione said as she opened and climbed through the portrait hole. Ron followed her closely behind, grumbling.  
  
  
  
~o0o~  
  
Under the cloak, Harry and Carina crept inside the third-floor dungeon, looking for any clues about the Oarling. They have passed a few corridors that had layers of spider webs abound, and some torches that were lit. There were some smoking torches, an indication of Filch's long absence - no one seemed to have maintained the dungeons for him, if you ever you called this maintenance, Harry thought.  
  
They froze when they heard fast walking footsteps. They were in a large anteroom, and on the far side was a connecting corridor. From the left corner, they saw someone rounding it and approaching them. It was Gargarin, and she was still wearing that scary look on her face as she walked briskly. Gargarin stopped when she was about a few feet beside them. She looked around and sniffed up in the air. She held out her hands to feel around, like she was suspecting someone invisible was watching her. She then started to walk again and of sight. Harry and Carina looked at each other under the cloak. "That was close," said Carina, paling. "We got lucky. The Oarling has very good senses." They both went to where Gargarin came from.  
  
As they both rounded up a corner to the left, there was another corridor that ended up with a door on the opposite wall. Three other closed doors were lining up the right, and Harry noticed one of the rooms was dimly lighted. Harry and Carina looked at each other, and they both nodded at the same time. "Let's check that one out. I reckon that's where Gargarin came from."  
  
They both stopped before the door they chose, and Carina slipped out of the cloak. She looked back at the direction of Harry and she said, "Let me check it out first. You stay here and be the look-out. Warn me if someone's coming, okay, Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded to her, forgetting he was under the cloak. He could hear his heart pounding in the silence, and the time took Carina inside the room seemed to take ages. He eagerly wanted to know what was inside and what's taking her so long, but he knew it was also equally important to be on lookout for anybody who might come, especially Gargarin. At last he heard Carina open the door. "Harry, where are you?" she hissed.  
  
"I'm here," Harry replied as he took off his cloak. He reappeared from thin air.  
  
"You better take a look inside. It's the Oarling's altar inside there all right, I looked for some more clues under the floor, behind the wall, but it's the only thing I found, and I gathered up some clues to take with me without it suspecting something is missing," she said, holding up a pouch for Harry to see. "What you will see inside might come as a shock to you."  
  
Harry nodded, dreading what he might find inside there. He handed Carina his cloak, but she didn't wear it. "My turn to look out for you," she said.  
  
Harry got inside the room. It was huge; its ceilings were very high that it was hard to make out. The floor area was about half of that of the great hall, with numerous large open windows on the opposite wall. The room was illuminated by hundreds and hundreds of candles neatly placed in rows adjacent to the sidewalls. There was a narrow aisle in the middle, leading to a large altar at the end a couple of feet away from one of the open windows. He moved closer to the white stone altar to see what's on top of them. It was large enough for someone to lie on to.  
  
His mouth hung open as he saw a dagger with its sheath beside it in the middle of the altar. It had strange markings that he had not seen before. Littering the altar top were dry twigs and splinters. Further back the dagger was a strange medallion, hung over a picture frame that was covered by a velvet cloth, a goblet containing blood, an inkbottle with a quill, and a parchment with numbers counting down from top to bottom. It started out from 30 all the way down to 1; all except the number 1 were crossed out.  
  
He reached for the picture frame to uncover it, and his stomach lurched when it was a moving picture of Hermione, hugging three books close to her chest and waving at him cheerfully. He bit his lower lip, feeling a sudden surge of anger rising up inside him looking at all this evil.  
  
Under the altar was a chest that he pulled out from under, and seeing that it was unlocked, he opened it. Inside was a girl's Hogwarts uniform, a new robe with a Gryffindor crest, a pair of shoes, books, and one more picture of Hermione. Harry shook his head in disbelief. This Oarling, he thought, really did want his to take over his best friend. He had to stop this from happening - whatever it takes. Harry was so immersed with his emotions that he did not feel someone was closing in behind him at first, until he heard a crack as someone stepped on one of the twigs that lost its way on the floor.  
  
He spun around and saw a gray robed figure with only its glowing eyes seen under the hood, closing in on him. It was the same hooded figure as he remembered it in his nightmares. He groped for his wand in his robes and pointed it to the figure. "Stop! What are you?!?" Harry shouted. "Don't you dare touch Hermione! You stay away from me! Stop!"  
  
But the hooded figure kept coming towards him, which he reckoned was now the Oarling. Harry knew he wasn't in his dream anymore, and felt confident he could throw all the spells he could do to that thing. "STUPEFY!" he commanded. A bright bolt came out from his wand and hit the Oarling, but his spell bounced off its robes. Harry tottered a bit - it came as a sudden shock to him. "IMPEDIMENTA! STUPEFY!" Still, the cloaked figure lumbered towards him, its eyes glowing even brighter.  
  
Harry made a step backwards that made him trip over the open chest and he fell inside it It was not big enough to swallow him whole, but he was in now an awkward position as he struggled to lift his whole weight up to get off it. Now the Oarling was moving uncomfortably closer to him. To his horror, the Oarling also had a wand pointed at him. He immediately recognized the spell that is was about to cast on him when he heard, "CRUCIO!"  
  
Harry was shouting and screaming in excruciating pain as he was under the Oarling's Cruciatius curse. It was suffering that he had not experienced before. He could not think straight, and he could not do anything to fight it. "Carina where are you?" he barely thought while he was in agony. Harry's twitching hand dropped his wand on the floor, and it bounced and rolled away to a spot that he could never reach. Screaming was the only thing he could do now. He felt the curse stop abruptly, wondering why the Oarling did not keep on hurting him. He opened his eyes, mouth open, panting as though he sprinted a hundred miles, and looked at the Oarling still towering in front him. At last it spoke.  
  
"You will fail…" it said in a screeching voice, much like a hag's. "I will get what I came for, and you, your friends, and the auror cannot stop me. I will kill you now!"  
  
Harry closed his eyes, feeling resigned to his untimely death; he braced for what's about to come: the dreaded Death Curse.  
  
"Avada…"  
  
"HARRY!!!" Hermione and Ron shouted from across the room. The Oarling didn't complete its spell as it spun around and saw Harry's best friends dart towards it, wands pointed. "STUPEFY!" Hermione and Ron bellowed, but they screeched to a halt midway through the aisle when they saw their spell bounce off their enemy.  
  
The figure now turned its attention to Ron, and also gave him the Cruciatius Curse. Ron was now sprawled on the floor rolling and writhing in pain. Hermione dropped on her knees to hold Ron and pointed her wand again to the Oarling, but stopped short of making an attack when she recognized it as the hooded figure from her dreams. "It…It's YOU!"  
  
"Yesss…We finally meet, Hermione Granger," said the Oarling as it raised its wand at her, but Hermione was quicker to do another spell.  
  
She pointed her wand to all the objects her eyes could find and guided them towards the Oarling. Cups, plates, torches and different things came flying from across the room, all hitting the Oarling very hard as it frantically tried to deflect them with its arms and hands. A big and heavy dresser banged against its side, knocking the hooded figure off balance. Another heavy chair flew into the Oarling from behind it and hit the back of its head, but this wasn't enough to knock it out cold. Hermione felt a little weak from all the lifting of heavy objects that the figure managed to point its wand towards her. "LETREKUCIO!" it commanded.  
  
Before the light from the Oarling's wand could reach her, Hermione still managed barely in time to perform a Shield charm just in front of her and Ron. The curse deflected the transparent but mirror-like barrier and hit back the Oarling instead. The spell crept down its hooded robes, just like electricity. The Oarling screeched out a high-pitch scream as it stood there stiffly; the spell terminated at the hem of its floor-length robes, smoking it. Harry was now standing in between the Oarling and the open window, but not fully upright as he struggled to stand up straight; his whole body was still feeling stiff from the effects of the Cruciatius curse.  
  
The Oarling, seeing that it could not hurt Hermione this time, summoned its broomstick from the cupboard, boarded it, spun around as it hovered, and sped towards the window where Harry was directly in the flight path.  
  
"HARRY! LOOK OUT!" screamed Hermione but her warning came in too late. Harry was thrown back when the Oarling bumped and dragged him all the way to the window and he fell out of sight. The Oarling shot up towards the sky hacking and laughing as it said, "I'm not through with you yet!" The whole altar, its objects, and the chest flew out with it.  
  
"HARRY!!!" Hermione cried.  
  
Hermione sprinted towards the open window where she last saw Harry falling out. She was beginning to sob as she neared the window, dreading to see Harry splattered on the grounds three stories below, dead. But to her great relief, she found Harry hanging on a flagpole seated on the castle's exterior walls about 10 feet under the windows. He was only barely hanging using his right arm. "Harry! You okay?"  
  
"Hermione! Help me! I can't hold on much longer!" Harry shouted when he saw Hermione's head poking out the window. "Hurry!"  
  
"Hang on, Harry! I'll levitate you!" Hermione replied. "Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
Harry felt the stinging feeling on his arm that supported his whole body from the pole loosen up as he was rising up toward the window, guided by Hermione. But her aim was not too precise as Harry's head bumped the side of the window rather hard. "Ouch!"  
  
"Oops, sorry about that," answered Hermione as she settled Harry to the floor. She knelt down beside him to help him up.  
  
"You saved my life Hermione, thank you!" Harry said, panting, as he tried to get up still sore all over. "If you came in a second too late, I would be dead now. H-how did you find me?"  
  
"Your screams were heard all over the dungeons, Harry," Hermione replied. "We ran flat out where your voice was coming from, and this room was the only one that had lights, so we reckoned we will likely find you here. Where's Carina?"  
  
"I don't know. She stayed outside to be on lookout. She was supposed to warn me if someone else came, but…" Harry thought for a second, and exclaimed, "We gotta find her! She might be in trouble!" Hermione nodded. Harry retrieved his wand and he and Hermione went over to Ron, who was now seated on the floor groaning. "You all right, there, Ron?" asked Harry.  
  
Ron nodded, gasping. "I-I don't want that to happen to me again! It's awwwful! Right now I couldn't straighten up my joints, and I'm sore all over!" Hermione now helped him get to his feet while holding Harry up with another hand. She helped them get out of the room and they slowly inched their way through the corridor. They passed an open door and Hermione saw someone sprawled on the floor inside the room that connected it to the corridor. "It's Carina!" She left Harry and Ron standing outside the room and ran towards Carina to check on her.  
  
"Is she alive?" asked Harry anxiously.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Stunned," she said. When she held Carina's head up by the back of the neck Hermione felt something warm and wet. When she looked at her palms, it had blood on it. "What the…" It looked like someone hit Carina on the back of the head, but that did not look like the real cause of her unconsciousness. Hermione took out her wand and pointed it to Carina. "Ennervate!"  
  
Carina jerked and came to, reversing the Stunning spell. "H-Hermione? What…ow!" She felt something sting at the back of her head felt it with her hand. When she saw blood in her own palms she let out a yelp. "It's okay, Carina," Hermione said. "It's just a deep cut. Someone stunned you and still knocked your head to make sure you were out."  
  
"H-Harry! He's in…" Carina exclaimed to Hermione.  
  
"No, I'm here, I'm okay," said Harry from the corridor, waving at her. "I'll fill you in later on what happened, first we got to go back to the common room. We have nothing down here now." Carina looked relieved. The two girls went out the corridor, scooped up the invisibility cloak, and helped Harry and Ron to the common room. 


	6. The Oarling's Chase

Chapter V  
  
The Oarling's Chase  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron, Carina, and Hermione stayed in the Gryffindor common and did not talk about the incident in the dungeons until the last student, Seamus, went up the stairs to the dormitory yawning. It was already 12:30 in the morning.  
  
Hermione had discovered a new spell on how to treat Carina's cut behind her head. It was bleeding a little profusely when they entered the room, but Hermione patiently ran the tip of her wand near the cut for hours, a blue sparkling and soothing light wiping it. There was no trace of a wound anymore, but Hermione felt significantly drained.  
  
Ron and Harry had been lying on the carpet near the fireplace for a long time, and the warmth they received from the fire helped much to remove the soreness they felt, but not completely. They were still stretching and exercising their joints.  
  
"So what was the parchment all about, Harry?" asked Hermione drowsily. "I'm very convinced she's after me now."  
  
"I'm not sure yet, but I reckon it's all the time left the Oarling has," Harry answered, standing up. "That's the only logical explanation I could think of. I don't know how much time it means. Days? Weeks?"  
  
"It's days," Carina suggested. "The Oarling is growing very restless now."  
  
"So you mean the Oarling has about, what…until tomorrow to get Hermione or else die?" asked Ron raising his head slightly from the floor. He was feeling very lazy to get up.  
  
"That's just about it, midnight, I say," said Carina. "So all ve have to do is simply to keep our Hermione as far avay from Gargarin as possible." She turned to Hermione, "It's okay. Everything will all be over after tomorrow. You stay close with me, Harry, or Ron and you'll be fine."  
  
Hermione smiled when she looked at Carina, as she was lying on the couch on her belly, eyes almost closed. "Thanks."  
  
"What's keeping Professor Dumbledore?" asked Harry from no one in particular. "We all need the aurors that we can get.  
  
"I believe he doesn't know about the parchment," Carina speculated. "It's news even for me."  
  
"And what do you reckon Gargarin might be doing tomorrow to get Hermione?" asked Ron. He crawled towards the empty soft chair and used his hands to support himself up. "You know, we gotta think ahead of her."  
  
"That's a wise thing you said, Ron," Carina praised. "We aurors were taught to think ahead of the enemy. That's what brought me here. I suspect she will use Professor McGonagall or the other teachers to lure Hermione into going alone to her. I do not know how she will, though. Polyjuice, maybe."  
  
"That's just one possibility," said Harry, as he sat on a large comfortable chair. "There could be a million other ways. Remember, we can't allow Hermione to get out of our sight, at least from one of us."  
  
"Correct," said Carina. "Now, if Gargarin comes chasing Hermione, one of us should hide her, and also least one of us will have to delay the Oarling long enough for her to escape. Deal?"  
  
"Okay, but Carina…you sound as though Hermione can't take care of herself," said Ron, laughing a little. "She can fight that Oarling if she wanted to. You should have seen her tonight! She was incredible! Couldn't have done half of what she did against that monster."  
  
"She did?" asked Carina in amazement. "I wish I've seen her face up to that monster."  
  
"Yes, Ron and I saw her!" said Harry proudly and excitedly. "She SAVED my life! She fought that Oarling long enough to forget about killing me. If Ron and Hermione here didn't decide to come after us, You-Know-Who would be throwing a party for the Oarling because I would probably be dead." Harry didn't notice Ron glance nervously sideways, feeling guilty about almost stopping Hermione from going out of the common room. Ron didn't dare look at Hermione.  
  
"That's…that's good news," said Carina, still unsure of the wisdom of standing up to the monster. "But Hermione probably had the upper hand that time. The Oarling can only hurt her, nothing vorse. Remember, its needs her alive, and it still has plenty of time tomorrow.  
  
"You know, the Oarling could have done you two in already if it vanted to. I don't understand vhy it chose not to kill you and Ron. But tomorrow will be a different situation. We cannot stop the Oarling even if we all combined our powers together. It vill stop at nothing to get what it vants and at the same time its magic is too powerful for us to stop. The more Hermione faces it, the bigger the danger of her being captured. Our only chance to defeat it is to keep it from getting Hermione after its time is up. That is how to stop an Oarling. The magic vord here is DELAY, my friends. We don't have to linger for more than a second than vhat is necessary in front of that…creature. We just hit it and run. Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
Harry and Ron nodded. Harry understood that having Hermione around when facing the Oarling is like waving her as a red cape in a bullring was indeed a foolish idea.  
  
"Yeah, I get your point, Carina," said Ron. "So, why don't we just keep her here in the common room? This is where we all go when there are Trolls lumbering around Hogwarts…"  
  
"…And the most obvious," Carina finished for him. "I'm not sure if the Fat Lady can stand up to that Oarling. We'll be trapped here. We don't vant to give it that chance."  
  
Carina was right, to Harry's disappointment. They had to keep running away from a rampaging and obsessive Oarling, for at least the whole day tomorrow. "So, Hermione, do you already know what to do?"  
  
Hermione did not answer Harry this time because she already fell asleep ages ago on the same couch. Harry sighed as he watched his best friend who seemed to be in peace at the moment. He never felt more concerned for her like this before, even if she was very annoying sometimes, and he didn't yet know what it truly felt if he lost a good friend. Even though the Oarling might possess the essence of Hermione, but the fact that he will very well fully know it's not the true Hermione living inside, it is just the same as his friend had already died. He faced the reality of death with Cedric Diggory last year, but he didn't know him very well enough to fully care, and he knows he couldn't accept losing either Ron or Hermione. They're the only ones he has that made his life more colorful and meaningful. He hadn't realized it yet that he already felt real love for his best friends.  
  
~o0o~  
  
"Remember, ve can't trust anyone else except ourselves for this day only," Carina reminded Harry, Ron, and Hermione over breakfast. "When somebody vants to see Hermione we must either go vith her, or ignore the one who called just the same; we have all the time to explain our behavior after this is all over, and Dumbledore will vouch for us. The Oarling might use its favorite potion, the Polyjuice. You know about the Polyjuice Potion, right?"  
  
Harry and Ron nodded, and they both grinned at Hermione, who suppressed her laughter. It reminded them during the time when Hermione turned into a two- legged cat.  
  
"Looks like it's going to be a long day for us," said Ron, yawning. "I wish I had more time for sleep." Harry raised his goblet for that.  
  
"Potions is the first class today," Hermione said. She was just playing with her fork on her bacon. "I have to admit Professor Gargarin teaches far better than Snape; it's a shame she won't be teaching potions anymore starting tomorrow, though."  
  
Carina laughed. "That's the spirit, 'my-knee."  
  
Professor McGonagall walked all the way from the entrance of the Great Hall and approached Hermione. "Miss Granger, I need a word with you in my office immediately. Alone, please."  
  
Harry, Ron, Carina, and Hermione looked at each other for a second. "Professor, why not just talk here in the Great Hall?" Ron asked McGonagall.  
  
"Mister Weasley, I was talking to Miss Granger, not you," she told Ron sternly. "This is very important, Hermione. Come on, now, follow me. Mister Potter and Mister Weasley, I'll see you both after I'm done with Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione, wearing a worried-looking face, slowly stood up looking at McGonagall. She didn't really trust if this was the real Professor and McGonagall started on her way towards the exit. Hermione followed walking rather slowly behind the teacher, and looked back towards Harry nervously. He was now walking closely behind her, trailed by Ron and Carina. When they cleared the doors, Professor McGonagall turned left; Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her the other way. They ran down the large staircase and out of sight. They sprinted towards Hagrid's hut and stood in front of the door, panting.  
  
"Did she see us where we went?" asked Ron, gasping.  
  
"Apparently not," replied Harry.  
  
"See what I am telling you?" said Carina. "The Oarling might have used a Polyjuice Potion to turn into Professor McGonagall. Put that in record as its first attempt to lure Hermione."  
  
"Proves your point," said Ron.  
  
"Guys, what if that was the real Professor McGonagall?" asked Hermione, getting more nervous. "She won't be too happy I was ignoring her. You're getting me into trouble with this! What if I get expelled?"  
  
"I don't believe you! Don't tell us you haven't straightened up your priorities until now, Hermione!" Ron said a little loudly. "Would you rather like to walk a zombie?"  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and pursed her lips. She didn't know what to do.  
  
"We can ignore anyone the whole day - only today," said Carina. "We all have to be patient with this! We don't want to be caught off guard by that Oarling!"  
  
Hermione was now getting really annoyed with Harry, Ron, and Carina for being overprotective of her and treating her like a baby. "Look, I want to tell all of you I HATE being bossed around too much," Hermione said with disgust. "Let's treat this like a normal day without getting too much paranoid, okay?" she said rather sarcastically. All what is happening to her now is overwhelming her.  
  
Carina made a deep breath and thought for a few seconds. "Okay, fine, but I don't want anyone of us to lose sight of you, Hermione. Is that okay with you?" asked Carina, with a hint of frustration in her voice. Harry and Ron were pretty quiet.  
  
"Deal!" said Hermione reluctantly. They all went back to the castle wondering how they could survive the day without getting into trouble with the real teachers.  
  
They normally had Potions with Professor Gargarin, and that meant to Hermione that she was right in thinking that was the real McGonagall who approached her during breakfast. Gargarin should have not showed up as herself that quickly. She didn't stop pestering and blaming Harry and Ron about this. Ron was so tired with Hermione's nagging that he walked along the corridors holding two large books covering his ears. There was nothing suspicious that happened the whole morning, except for Madam Hooch telling Hermione to go to the Quidditch field - alone. For them it was totally strange.  
  
Harry had made a few sacrifices the whole afternoon looking after Hermione. She had a few other classes that Harry, Ron, and Carina did not have on schedule. So Harry missed at least two classes while he loitered along the corridors outside Hermione's classroom. He was feeling a little embarrassed when he heard some students saying that he was now bumming around, cutting classes. Hermione always gave Harry, Ron, or Carina a lecture each time she found them waiting for her outside the corridor as she went out the classrooms ("I can't believe you're being this paranoid, Harry, blah, blah, blah…")  
  
Miraculously, they have survived a whole day of classes without any incident, dodging teachers, and ignoring anyone who went over to Hermione's class to tell her to report to McGonagall after dismissal. They also had supper in the Great Hall as usual when the wizard clock struck "Dinner" time. But still, Carina warned, the Oarling had about 4 hours left till midnight that was still considered as plenty of time. After supper, Harry suggested that they spend some time with Hagrid, because if the Oarling attacked there, they had plenty of room to maneuver. Hermione was always looking at her watch very frequently, wishing that it were all over ("Does anybody around here know a spell that can compress the time?")  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Carina walked out of the Great Hall after supper to go to Hagrid together but their plan would change very abruptly. As they exited, they saw Professor Gargarin standing in the middle of the large staircase that was the only direct path towards Hagrid's hut. She didn't look too happy at all and was staring at the four friends. They stopped and stood there in the corridor for a moment, looking back at her also, and when they saw Professor Gargarin start to move towards them, they spun around and walked very briskly away from her. There were still other students walking around Hogwarts and that made it easy for them to get lost in the crowd.  
  
"This is it! It's starting!" declared Carina. "We gotta get on our toes. This will be the longest 4 hours of your life, guys!"  
  
"Where we going to hide?" asked Ron as he kept looking back for any sign of Gargarin. She was a tall witch and Ron could see her head atop the sea of students, looking frantically for them.  
  
"Somewhere very busy, but we won't have that luxury after an hour," said Carina. They decided to go into the recreation room, where there were still students playing games. But along the way, they chanced upon Professor McGonagall, who looked furious when she saw them. "Miss Granger, I can't believe you ignored me this morning! I have been looking all over for you all day! Come with me, in my office, now!"  
  
Hermione looked at Carina and Harry, who both wore disapproving looks. She looked at Professor McGonagall and shook her head. "No. No! I'm not going with you, Professor!" said Hermione. McGonagall hung her mouth open and closed it quickly, looking appalled by Hermione's defiance. "You come with me this instant, Miss Granger, or I…Mister Potter come…!" Before she could finish, the four ran away from her.  
  
"This is getting weirder by the minute," said Harry. He looked at his watch. He was expecting that an hour had past, and he couldn't believe it was only 15 minutes since he last checked the time. They searched for a hiding place (this time they chose professor Flitwick's charms classroom which was empty). But before they reached the classroom, they saw Madam Hooch at the end of the dark by a lowly illuminated corridor holding her broomstick walking fast, as if she was looking for something - or someone. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Carina froze to observe her and see what she was up to. The Professor wore a not so pleasant face, that seemed to be like she was being frustrated with something, and when she saw the four standing at the opposite end of the corridor, she didn't have to pause for a second; she instantly sprinted towards them. "Miss Granger! Potter!"  
  
"Make a break for it!" exclaimed Harry. Carina pulled Hermione by the robes and they began to escape from Hooch, who ran remarkably fast and very athletically. Harry and Ron followed from behind them running, too. When Ron looked back to see how far Hooch has gained on them, he did not see her sprinting anymore. His eyes widened he saw her riding on the broomstick zooming, about to overtake them. Worse, they still had a long way to clear the corridor! "Look out for Hooch!" Ron exclaimed as he dove on the floor. Hooch deftly scooped up Hermione by the waist with her arms and continued to speed on along the corridor. Hermione was hanging on to Madam Hooch and she was now screaming for Harry.  
  
"Hermione!!!" Harry shouted after her. He did not hesitate for a bit when he pointed his wand towards the speeding professor. "IMPEDIMENTA!"  
  
Madam Hooch suddenly went into slow motion, and Hermione pried herself loose from the teacher's clutches. She landed softly on the floor with her feet and ran back to Harry who was beckoning her to move faster. They all disappeared the other way while Hooch still moved very, very slowly, almost frozen at midair.  
  
"What's the hell's happening now? This is getting really scarier by the minute!" said Ron. He looked visibly flustered. "The teachers…"  
  
"I think the Oarling found out a way how to control the teachers for the night!" said Carina, as they walked quickly through another corridor. "They're working for it now! We can't trust them anymore!"  
  
"How can you be so sure about that?" asked Harry, now with some feeling of disbelief with Carina for a second. "You now say the Oarling can do that, too?"  
  
"Don't you see the look in their faces? They're not themselves now. They vant Hermione as bad as the Oarling! Ve don't vant to take any more chances!" Carina shot back.  
  
"What if they want to protect Hermione like we do? It's possible that they know what's afoot already…Dumbledore should have warned them by now!" said Harry. Carina halted to talk to him.  
  
"The information about the Oarling is a secret between the Headmaster of Durmstrang and Hogwarts…and the aurors. The teachers aren't supposed to know, Harry! You all have to trust me! If you don't want my help, then you have given up your friend already to that monster!" Carina was now starting to cry. Harry didn't know what to say. Things were getting very confusing pretty fast. Ron and Hermione looked at him, waiting for him to answer Carina's plea.  
  
Despite his confusion, Harry could not help but admire Carina for her pains of protecting Hermione. Carina, he thought, was now getting emotional about it and would probably kill herself if she failed. He somehow felt bad for doubting her for a moment. After a deep breath, he finally said, "Okay, we still have about three hours to go. We'll sort this all out when this is all over."  
  
"Thank you, Harry," said Carina, feeling relieved again. "You don't know how the safety of Hermione means to me. C'mon, let's get in somewhere they could not find us."  
  
They all hid quietly in a dark and unoccupied classroom near where they argued. They have been inside there for about two hours now. Sometimes they would hear footsteps outside the classroom, and that would scare the wits out of them. From the window, Harry could see some teachers now mounted on broomsticks outside of the castle and combing the area, obviously looking for them. "Will you look at them," said Ron shaking his head. "It's an amazing sight…but scary. "  
  
Their heart skipped many beats when they heard banging noises that came from the corridors. "What do you reckon they're doing now?" asked Hermione. "Omigosh, I think they're searching the classrooms!" she exclaimed in a hushed voice, both of her hands on her face.  
  
"They will see us when we get out…Quick! Hide! Under the tables!" said Ron as quietly as he could. They quickly slid themselves under, their wands out at the ready. The banging noises came closer and closer, until the door of the classroom they were in was forced open. They saw Gargarin's silhouette from the light of the corridor; she was looking around the darkness of the classroom, and her wand was raised.  
  
There was an uneasy pause, and Gargarin flicked her wand to light up the torches on the walls. Harry thought they would be discovered for sure if she walked deeper in the rooms. He looked at Carina to his left with Hermione beside her. They both looked very pale from where they hid and Ron was sweating at his right side. Harry felt his hair stand up when he heard Gargarin say, "They're here!"  
  
"Carina, Hermione, run for it! We'll cover for you! Move!" shouted Harry as he and Ron emerged from under their tables and pointed their wands to a startled Gargarin. "REDUCTO!" Harry and Ron's combined spell pushed Gargarin forcibly to the side, clearing a way for Carina and Hermione to run through and get out of the classroom to escape. Harry was surprised that their magic worked against the Oarling, and that gave them the courage to fight it. Gargarin tried to stand up and try to run after the two girls, but Harry decided he had to do something drastic, teacher or not. He said to Ron, "Stunning spell…"  
  
"STUPEFY!" they both shouted, and Gargarin was knocked out cold. Harry and Ron slowly advanced toward the unconscious teacher, their wands still pointed at her. "I reckon it's better if we stay here and stun her again if she comes around," said Ron, with a look of triumph drawn in his face. "I hope they won't get caught by the others."  
  
"That's odd…" Harry said, looking at the Oarling. "This is all to easy." Harry didn't understand what he might be getting at. He just stood there, staring at the harmless Oarling with Ron.  
  
~o0o~  
  
Hermione and Carina still ran in the halls, holding hands. They chose another wing of classrooms to hide in, and screeched to a halt then crouched beside the wall under the shadows when they saw Hagrid walking along the corridor opposite them. "Carina, it's Hagrid! He can help us!" Hermione said excitedly. When Carina sensed that Hermione was about to call over Hagrid from where they hid, she clamped a hand over Hermione's mouth.  
  
"Shhhh! We can't trust him now - he might be one them," said Carina to Hermione who had the strong urge to call Hagrid.  
  
"No…I don't believe Hagrid could…" said Hermione and she stood up and called him. "Hagrid!"  
  
Hagrid stopped in his tracks and bent forward a little to make out Hermione in the dark and said, "There y're! Come here!" Hagrid's uncharacteristic tone of voice was about enough to make Hermione doubt him, but things have been very confusing lately the she really didn't know what to do. "Come here!"  
  
"He's one of them!" said Carina, and she pulled an unbelieving Hermione by the robes and they ran away again running up the moving stairs. They spotted a prefect walking by. "Quick, let's hide in the dungeons." They went inside the third floor corridor to the dungeons and hid in a storage room full of broken chairs. Hermione gasped, and she could hear her heart pounding in the silence. They waited for a few minutes; no one else came in, and they knew they weren't spotted. Carina and Hermione relaxed now.  
  
"Oh, Harry…Ron!" Hermione called under her breath. "What could have happened to them?" She was now beginning to feel anguished. "Oh I hope, hope, hope they're all right." She now looked at Carina who was crouching beside her. "Carina, I don't think Hagrid is one of them. I find that hard to believe."  
  
Carina sighed. "Hermione, you got to listen to me. I know what an Oarling can do. I don't want to take chances for you. I don't want to believe it myself that all the teachers are under its control, but I know how powerful an Oarling can be. You cannot trust anybody now except Harry, Ron, or me. I need your trust, Hermione. You have to trust me…Do you trust me?"  
  
Hermione looked Carina in the eyes, thought for moment, and nodded.  
  
"Please say you trust me, Hermione," said Carina now with tears in her eyes. "Say it, please!"  
  
"I trust you, Carina," said Hermione truthfully.  
  
Carina sighed and stood up feeling great. She looked up in the ceiling with a good smile in her face, now almost in the verge to laugh, and was looking victorious. She turned her back to Hermione and paced the floor, shaking her head a little with glee.  
  
"Carina, what's the matter?" asked Hermione, confused and smiling nervously at her.  
  
"Thank you for saying that, Hermione Granger," said Carina who now used a very different voice. "I needed you to tell me that you trusted me, that's the last missing piece I need to possess you!" Carina was now laughing shrilly in front of her, wand pointed.  
  
Hermione was frozen in shock. Then it dawned on her. "No…You…YOU are the Oarling!!!"  
  
"That's right, my dear," Carina replied, smiling darkly now. "And it's time to start doing what I came for…"  
  
Hermione dashed out of the storage room and ran for the door exiting the dungeon, but it was still a long way to go. As she did, she pointed her wand over her shoulders towards the direction of Carina and bellowed, "STUPEFY! IMPEDIMENTA!" but her spells deflected off Carina like a bouncing ball thrown on a wall. Carina didn't mind chasing her. She just stood there watching Hermione run farther away from her and just kept on laughing.  
  
"STUPEFY!" snarled Carina; Hermione felt something hit her from behind, and all she could remember was falling on the hard floor and darkness closing in on her like a huge cloud. 


	7. The Essence of their Friendship

Chapter VI  
The Essence of Their Friendship  
  
Harry couldn't understand why he wasn't relaxing. Ron was seated on a desk with his wand still pointed at Gargarin, "What's the matter, Harry? Relax, we only have about less than an hour left until midnight and she will be gone for good," he said.  
  
"No, Ron, I'm thinking about something else," Harry said scratching his head. "Knocking out Gargarin was too easy. The Oarling we faced in the dungeon brushed off our spells like flies. If she was the Oarling, she was not supposed to be stunned just like that."  
  
"So you reckon Gargarin is not an Oarling?" asked Ron. He got off the desk and stood on the floor, interested in Harry's theory. "Then, who?"  
  
"I don't know what to think," said Harry. "Let's be on guard just the same...this might be one of her tricks."  
  
Their heart skipped a beat when they heard sounds of running footsteps coming from the corridor, and they crouched and held their wands at the ready towards the door. It sounded like more than one was making them.  
  
Professor McGonagall stepped inside the room, and was taken aback when she saw Gargarin on the floor, apparently stunned by Harry and Ron, and their wands pointed at her. She clutched her chest with her hand and looked at them. "My goodness, Potter and Weasley! What did you do to Professor Gargarin? Explain this! And please don't point your wands at me like that!"  
  
"Stand back, whoever you are!" Harry shouted. "You're not Professor McGonagall!"  
  
McGonagall seemed dazed, "What...what are you talking about, Mr. Potter? Of course, I'm Professor McGonagall. I..."  
  
Madam Hooch came next from behind McGonagall, and she clamped a hand over her own mouth when she saw Gargarin sprawled over the floor. "Potter...Weasely...did you just stun Professor Gargarin?"  
  
Harry and Ron did not answer them, and they still pointed their wands to the teachers with a deep look of suspicion still drawn on their faces.  
  
"You had committed a serious offence, attacking a teacher!" Professor McGonagall said as she fanned her face with her other hand. To Harry's big surprise Dumbledore came in a few seconds later in the classroom. He did not speak and he went straight to Gargarin sweeping past McGonagall and Hooch, knelt down, and pointed his wand on her. "Ennervate!"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore...no!" exclaimed Harry. "You don't know what you're doing..."  
  
Gargarin came back to consciousness at once, feeling groggy, and when she saw Dumbledore she said, "H-Headmaster, what time is it? We got to get to Miss Granger...she..."  
  
"Oh, no you won't!" roared Harry. "Professor Dumbledore, please don't listen to her! She's an Oarling!"  
  
Professor McGonagall was taken aback when she heard Harry. "Mister Potter, that's preposterous! Gargarin...the Oarling?"  
  
"She is! And she's been going after Hermione and we were trying to stop this Oarling from laying her hands on her!" Ron said to the teachers, he almost sounded like he was pleading to them.  
  
"She's not an Oarling, Harry," said Dumbledore in his characteristic tone. "She is an auror."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other in disbelief. "Professor Dumbledore," called Harry. "You can't be under her spell, too, can you?"  
  
"If you want to know if I'm thinking straight, Harry, we can talk about your recent premonitions all night," Dumbledore said rather directly, but still using his trademark gentle voice.  
  
That was enough reason for Harry to believe Dumbledore is really Dumbledore. He heard heavy slow footsteps coming from the corridor and Hagrid showed up at the door, blocking all the light from outside with his large body. "Sorry, I saw 'er but lost 'er, Professor Dumbledore. Cudern't find 'er anywhere then. Oh, 'lo der Harry, Ron." Harry and Ron waved back, still having confused looks.  
  
Dumbledore said, "I understand, Rubeus. Please keep on looking for Miss Granger. Minerva, Madam Hooch? Carry on, please." Professor McGonagall and Madam Hootch went on separate ways. "Ye'sir! Don' worry, Harry and Ron, we'll find Hermione. See yer!" said Hagrid as he strode off.  
  
"P-Professor Dumbledore," said Harry meekly. "I don't understand, we thought Gargarin was the Oarling. She's an auror?"  
  
"Yes, Harry, she is the auror who is chasing the Oarling."  
  
"Then do you know who's the Oarling, Professor?" asked Ron.  
  
"Carina Lovic," Dumbledore replied, "and I believe your very good friend is in mortal danger."  
  
Harry could not believe what he heard. "So why didn't you warn us while you still had all the time, professor? We were with Carina for weeks - we trusted her!" Harry paused, suddenly felt that his stomach lurch again. "Hermione's alone with her now...Oh, no! We got to find her!"  
  
"Harry, did you say you trusted her?" Dumbledore asked, and sighed. "Then, Harry and Ron, you must completely remove that trust you gave her. It is one of the ways on how to stand against the Oarling. If you still have doubts about us, then you have not yet stopped trusting the creature."  
  
"Where could they be right now?" asked Ron, getting desperate. "There's got to be a million places to hide in Hogwarts! We have only about half an hour left, and Hermione was with her alone for ages, and she might be the Oarling now!" Ron was now biting his fingernails.  
  
"It's still has not happened, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, "because the Oarling must enter Hermione's body at exactly 12 midnight tonight. The Oarling will die if it changes bodies a minute too early or a minute too late. So that means you have a very small window of opportunity to prevent that from happening. Say, two minutes. BUT, you will not be able to fight it with magic. Harry, have you already found out what your dreams meant?"  
  
"Oh, the dreams!" Harry thought aloud. Harry felt disgusted with himself for not trying to interpret his nightmares with Hermione. He had all the time in the world, and now they were getting close to losing their friend that it was almost impossible to think straight anymore. "Think! Think!" he told himself. "But it always ended when Hermione fell on the hole, Professor!" he told Dumbledore.  
  
"And what did she fall on to, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Hermione told me it was the Devil's Snare! But it doesn't make any sense...the Devil's Snare's not there anymore...it's been removed after I faced Vol..." Harry paused. It occurred to him at the same time as Ron.  
  
Ron held Harry by the shoulders looking straight at his eyes. "Harry, that could be it! They're under the trap door that the three-headed dog used to guard. The Devil's Snare is what we used to land on! Don't you see? The trap door is the dark hole in your dreams. The room where the Devil's Snare used to be could be where the Oarling is preparing the ritual. Hermione kept falling because we cannot prevent that...she is already in there!"  
  
"Very good, Mr. Weasley, I knew you had it in you," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, you gotta go and help us!" Harry said as he went to Dumbledore and pulled his arm.  
  
"Harry, I believe you and Ron have a better chance of stopping that Oarling alone than us. You would not believe or understand it right now. As powerful as we might seem to you, we can do nothing against the creature to stop it from taking away your friend forever. You and Ron are Hermione's last hope. Go on, now! Time is running short."  
  
Harry could not understand why Dumbledore is wimping out, but he had to trust the wise man. He respected Dumbledore very much, and he had not failed Harry even once. When they were clearing the door towards the corridor, Dumbledore called them again, and they looked back at him to listen.  
  
"Harry, remember what I shared to you in the castle entrance that morning," the Headmaster said. "You have to promise me you won't forget it."  
  
"Yes, I promise, Professor," said Harry although he did not know what Dumbledore was trying to tell him. He felt especially irritated when Dumbledore was being cryptic during emergencies. Why didn't he just go straight to the point? But he didn't have time to think about Dumbledore; he had to worry about stopping that monster from possessing Hermione without magic. The big question was "How?"  
  
Harry and Ron ran as fast as they can towards the moving staircases where they could get in directly the dungeons. They remembered quite well where they went when they looked for the Sorcerer's Stone years ago during their freshmen year. It seemed like déjà vu to them as they approached the magically locked door leading to the room where Fluffy, the three-headed dog used to sleep. Ron tapped the lock with his wand and shouted, "Alohomora!" The door unlocked and they saw the trapdoor where they expected it to see, opening it. From where they looked, there seemed to be nothing down there.  
  
"Ron, I remember we fell a long way down there," said Harry. "I think nothing will catch our fall without the Devil's Snare."  
  
"Okay, you levitate me in first and I'll do it for you from down there, then," Ron replied. Harry did the spell ("Wingardium Leviosa") but at first Ron went up, not down. He had to carefully guide Ron down through the trapdoor and gently to the creaky old floor below. Ron returned the favor to Harry as soon as he got in. It was dimly lit, and to Harry and Ron's dismay, totally empty. There were no doors leading to other rooms - a dead end.  
  
"Oh, no..." said Ron feeling desperate again. "Did we make a terrible mistake?" They only had about less than 10 minutes left till midnight. Finding Hermione will now be next to impossible in Hogwarts. They have essentially failed to save her, they thought.  
  
Harry felt like sinking and crying on the floor and Ron hung his head feeling the same way, too. The cruel silence was getting more unbearable every passing moment. Harry could not hold on to his emotions, and he just simply wanted to cry with all his might up in the air to get it all out. "HERMIONE!!!"  
  
"Harry!!!" screamed Hermione.  
  
They heard her muffled scream that seemed to come from below the old wooden floor. Harry and Ron could not believe their luck, and they frantically looked for any opening that will lead them down. There was nothing. Hermione still screamed for Harry's name, and Ron, frustrated for not finding the way down, jumped up and down stomping the old wooden floor. Then they heard a strong cracking noise. Harry and Ron looked at each other wide eyed because they knew what happened next. The floor collapsed 15 feet down to another room below, bringing them both down with it. They were covered in a thick cloud of dust that made Ron very sneezy.  
  
Harry stood up and pulled Ron up toward the general direction of Hermione's screams, and they found a door up a few steps of stairs leading to a well- lit room that they opened and entered. The room seemed like a replica of the one they went to in the dungeons yesterday. Just as big, hundreds of candles were brightly illuminating the room again, and he saw the same altar near the opposite end of the wall. There were high, boarded-up windows in this part of the dungeons because they were not yet underground. The only difference with the decorations now is that Hermione was tied down on top of the altar and Carina was standing there in front of her. Carina's back was against Harry and Ron; she was dressed in the same dull gray robes the hooded Oarling wore, and her hands outstretched sideways as if she was waiting for something. Her right hand was holding a dagger. An hourglass was suspended in midair atop of them, the sand of the top half almost spent.  
  
Hermione looked sideways at Harry and Ron, who were advancing towards the altar, and called for their name again. "Harry, Ron! Help me!" she screamed. Her eyes looked puffy and red, her cheek shiny with tears running down.  
  
"Carina!" snarled Harry. "Let Hermione go!"  
  
"You're too late..." said Carina, now in an different and unrecognizable voice. It was not the Carina they "knew", but a real cold-blooded Oarling; it didn't look human anymore and indescribable as it turned around to face Harry and Ron. They both had their wands out as they approached it, bellowing out all the spells they could think of. To their disappointment, their magic just kept on bouncing off the Oarling, but they kept trying anyway. The Oarling did a shield charm that lingered on without its continuous attention, preventing Harry and Ron in the middle of the room to proceed further. They scanned every surface of it with their eyes, feeling and pushing it, looking for a way around the shield; the shield they observed was only about 12 feet high from the floor, roughly half of the height of the room.  
  
"Harry...Ron! Hurry, please," cried Hermione.  
  
"Harry, I have an idea - levitate me in to the other side and I'll get you in, too!" Ron said in a hurry.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry commanded, guiding Ron up over the shield and gently to the other side. Ron then said, "My turn...Wingardium..." But before he could finish, the Oarling turned around again to face them and pointed its wand to Ron!  
  
"RON! LOOK OUT!" warned Harry, but the Oarling has already attacked Ron with the Cruciatius Curse. Ron was now writhing in agonizing pain at the other side of the shield, and Harry could not do anything to help him. Harry was desperately thinking for any ideas on how to save his two friends, who were now at the clutches of the Oarling. His heart stopped when it bellowed to Ron, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!" Harry was screaming on top of his lungs as he saw green light spark from the tip of the Oarling's wand. He only saw a glaring light that died as soon as it started. He was dreading to see the dead body of Ron when the spot in his eyesight caused by the glare would come off.  
  
"Ron!!!" screamed Hermione as she saw what the Oarling did to her best friend. "No, no! Please don't be dead...! Please..." she croaked and just closed her eyes and cried.  
  
To Harry's great relief, Ron was still on the floor, breathing heavily and groaning. The Oarling was just standing there, looking at its wand. The spell was a dud, and it meant the monster didn't know how to do a Death Curse. Seeing that Ron was still rolling on the floor and that Harry was still at the other side of shield, the Oarling returned its attention to Hermione. Harry looked at the hourglass; he was running out of time fast! "C'mon, Harry, think! Think!" He urged himself. He got it...The Tri-wizard Tournament.  
  
"Accio Firebolt!" he commanded, summoning his broomstick from the chest back at the dormitory. Soon, the broomstick broke in through the boarded windows with such force that sent splinters of wood over and around the Oarling and Hermione, hurting the eyes of the monster. The Firebolt hovered beside Harry and he quickly mounted it and sped up over the shield, pointing his wand at the ropes binding Hermione as he headed towards the altar. "Reclusio!"  
  
The ropes snapped; Hermione was free and she quickly sat upright. Harry scooped her up by the waist and tried for the window; he would return for Ron later. Harry only got a nasty surprise when he and Hermione hit the open window hard like a wall - the Oarling had already placed shield charms on all the windows to prevent them from escaping.  
  
Harry and Hermione fell to the floor very painfully. The Oarling moved to Hermione, who was pretty dazed, and carried her off to put her back on top of the altar, tying her up again securely with ropes coming out from its wand. Harry shook his head from the shock, and he saw the all the sand of the hourglass were now on the bottom half. "It is time..." said the Oarling. Just two minutes for Hermione...Harry thought. Just two minutes and it all be over.  
  
He struggled to help himself up and walked painfully toward the altar. All he could now was cover Hermione up with his body to prevent the Oarling from touching her. "You cannot stop a spirit..." said the Oarling, who strangely just stood behind him.  
  
He caught sight of Ron bravely sprinting towards the altar obviously ignoring all the pain he got from the Cruciatius Curse. Ron's momentum carried him above the altar and he punched the Oarling in the face with all his strength sending and throwing it back to the wall. Ron was ready for it to stand up again, but to his horror, a white misty spirit rose up instead from the Oarling's body, very quickly shifting changing into the form of its former victims. He stepped back and went beside Hermione, opposite Harry. The spirit was now walking very slowly toward the altar, apparently getting ready to enter her.  
  
"You're too late...she's mine now," it said in shrill voice. A whirling mist that was spinning faster and faster also appeared on top of the altar. It turned into what look like an upside-down tornado spinning above getting bigger. Very strong winds were encircling them, making their surroundings very cold.  
  
Harry and Ron were now frantically trying to unbind Hermione, who was screaming as she saw the spirit moving in closer. They recited all the unbinding spells they know, but they failed each time. Giving up, Harry and Ron hugged her tightly. "NOOO!!! YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" screamed Harry at the spirit, but his heart sank when he heard Hermione start to talk.  
  
"H-Harry, Ron...I-I just want you two to know you are both the best things that happened to me in my life..." She gazed at Harry, and said, "G-goodbye, and I really love you...my best friend..." she said with a hint of resignation in her voice, tears were now pouring in torrents from her eyes.  
  
"Hermione, please don't talk like that!" Harry cried. "We love you, too, Hermione! I love you..." Ron cried, too; they now both felt resigned to Hermione's fate, but they didn't stop hoping for a miracle. They took another look at the spirit, now with its misty hands outstretched, getting nearer to her and the winds became stronger. Harry and Ron again bellowed out another cry as if Hermione was dying, and hugged her more tightly. Harry managed not to take his eyes off the spirit as it approached even with the amount of tears that blurred his eyesight, but he didn't dare see it take possession of Hermione, too - he refused to witness his best friend's death. He kept on looking at the spirit then the room seemed to brighten up gradually - and he witnessed the miracle unfolding around them.  
  
A bright blue light that repelled the spirit from advancing towards Hermione was enveloping them. The light seemed to emanate from their chests, including Hermione's, like a very strong aura. Harry and Ron saw the spirit was attempting to break into the light barrier, but it couldn't. "H-Hermione, y-you gotta see this," said an awestruck Ron.  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes and saw what was happening, her mouth fell open. It occurred to Harry that this was the aura that Dumbledore told him about. He didn't know how to maintain it, or if it needed some sort of magic to keep it alight. He only prayed it would stay and protect them from the spirit of the Oarling long enough to kill it. The spirit was now shrieking and howling, getting louder and louder every second.  
  
"That's it!" Harry exclaimed. "Ron, keep holding on to Hermione as tightly as you can! Don't let her go whatever you do!" he shouted at Ron within the ear-splitting noise and rampaging wind. Ron nodded vigorously at Harry, gritting his teeth, and held on tighter. The light became visibly stronger.  
  
The spirit was pounding the edge of the light with its misty fists, and it was crying out in suffering. It was now hysterically banging the edge of the light more than ever, it ghostly mouth twisting and belting out sounds of bizarre wailing - this went on for another minute too long - and the whirlwind on top of the altar started to suck up the spirit. It struggled in vain to reach Hermione for a last desperate attempt for survival, but the whirlwind spun faster and faster, so fast that the Oarling could not fight it any longer.  
  
The whirlwind pulled it up into its vortex, until the spirit of the Oarling was consumed whole, disappearing into thin air. As soon as there was no more hint of a sign of them, the aura covering Harry, Ron, and Hermione softly dissipated. It fell awfully silent as the strong winds totally died down. The only wind they felt next was the cool midnight breeze coming in from the hole in the window.  
  
"I think it's stopped! I-It's over!" said Harry as he loosened her hold on Hermione a bit, not believing that they have survived it, but feeling very grateful and relieved at the same time. He saw that the ropes that bounded her and the shields were also gone. "It's all over! Its time was up!"  
  
"Did you see the light around us, Harry?" asked Hermione, who was breathing heavily, sitting slowly upright the altar, and looking around with wide eyes. "That was amazing! Where did it come from? Did you do it?"  
  
"No, I couldn't do it myself," Harry said. He then looked suddenly happy at Ron and Hermione and said, "We all did it together! It came from inside the three of us!  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at Harry, eager to hear what he thought.  
  
"Dumbledore told me about the aura in us. I understand it now. I reckon it was the true mark - the essence of our friendship..."  
  
"We do not feel it but it's there - here inside us." He was pointing all of his right hand's fingers towards his chest. "It gives us a special bond that no one - and nothing - can take away a part of us. That's why the Oarling could not take Hermione away from us, Ron. The special bond helped us through it!"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione felt very happy, each feeling very proud for all the three of them.  
  
"You all right, there, 'mione?" asked Ron. He now had a very deep look of concern for her like Harry.  
  
Hermione looked at both Harry and Ron with teary and grateful eyes. She smiled and said, "Never been better...Never been better." The three of them now huddled and they hugged each other very tightly; they all broke down crying and laughing with joy.  
  
o0o  
  
The next day, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Gargarin both stepped in the hospital wing wearing happy faces. Madam Pomfrey admitted Ron and Hermione because they bore the brunt of the Oarling's spells. They were both lying snugly in their beds awake and in high spirits. Harry sat in a chair between them; he only had small cuts in his arms and face.  
  
"So, I finally meet the three who killed off the last known Oarling in the world. You did a very admirable job, you young chaps," said Professor Gargarin, smiling proudly. Dumbledore offered her a seat and they both sat down at the foot of Hermione's bed.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione smiled back. This was the first time they saw Professor Gargarin smile since her introduction in the Welcoming Feast.  
  
Professor Gargarin continued on. "I understand that this Oarling, formerly Carina Lovic befriended you, am I correct? If you don't mind at all, I would like to hear how she made you believe I was the Oarling."  
  
It was a long story, but Harry remarkably reconstructed everything, until that little commotion they had in the classroom, and went on to their last encounter with the monster. Hermione told her own story during the time when she was alone with Carina.  
  
Professor Gargarin was amazed on the way the Oarling had penetrated them. "Carina made you believe I was the Oarling so that you would all gain your trust with her. She successfully kept you away from the truth. When you, Hermione, told her that you trusted her, you said it straight from your heart. It made a bond between you and the Oarling. That was very important for the Oarling to be able to successfully take over your body. The bond was complete and irrevocable, even after hating her for knowing what she truly is was already useless."  
  
Hermione nodded, as she understood why Carina was very triumphant during that time.  
  
"She may have slipped a few subtle signs that belied her claims about herself," continued Gargarin. "Do you remember anything at all?"  
  
Ron thought for a second and said, "I reckon one was the time that she said that you, Professor Gargarin, were very mean to her EACH TIME she was admitted in Durmstrang."  
  
Gargarin nodded. "Yes, slip of the tongue. That's one; I will explain that later..."  
  
"And she oddly knew a lot about Hermione," Harry added, "and, er... her attempts to murder me in our first night at the dungeons. At first she really wanted to go alone for 'auror work' and I reckon she was planning to do something for her altar but we were being too nosy for her taste. She really insisted that only one could go with her, and probably kill one in the process. I should have known..."  
  
"Please don't blame yourself, Mr. Potter," said Gargarin. "The signs were too subtle to connect the whole picture."  
  
"And I reckon I was the one who gave her that nasty gash at the back of her head," Hermione said. "The hooded Oarling got a strong whack by a flying chair in the same spot...but she made it look like she was attacked from behind that she didn't have the chance to 'warn' Harry. Should've seen the signs, too."  
  
"Yes, the Oarling can be hurt physically," said Gargarin.  
  
Dumbledore listened very intently in their conversation. "I believe you owe Harry, Ron, and Hermione your own side of the story, Olga."  
  
"Oh, of course, Headmaster," said Gargarin. She cleared her throat.  
  
"Students were disappearing in Durmstrang every 8 years, mostly Seniors who never showed up for their graduation," she started her story. "It had been happening in Durmstrang for many years, but the Ministry only saw the signs about 36 years ago because of the strange pattern of events. I was a Professor in Durmstrang in those years and I was fully aware about the Oarling. We always knew who the new Oarling was every 8 years, and I was tasked to watch her closely every year. That's why Carina told you I was very mean to her each time she was admitted. She meant that it was each time she took over a new life.  
  
"A few aurors were called in last year to Durmstrang because it was expected that the Oarling will strike again this year if the pattern were to be followed. The Oarling can only possess the body of a young witch, age 11 to 18, anytime it wants. If it can't find a body when it turns 19, it will die. We had just discovered for the first time in history how the Oarling took over a body of a young witch. The Oarling might have sensed it had a danger of being captured because it looked for a way to move to another school - its favorite playground. During that time, we were certain Carina Lovic was the girl that was taken over by the Oarling eight years ago. We had a very good chance of catching her that time. The aurors in Durmstrang were closing in on her, confiscating her things, including the altar that was found under the school. Still, we did not have enough proof to turn her in and you know why we could not arrest her without proof - what she told you was correct. The aurors were shocked when they discovered the picture of Hermione in that altar, probably stolen from Mr. Viktor Krum. The Oarling had a target.  
  
"We found out that the girl in the picture was Miss Hermione Granger, a pupil of Hogwarts from the information of the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. She was seen as a guest of Mr. Krum and that was where Carina Lovic saw her first. I reckon Krum introduced them some time during Miss Granger's stay in Durmstrang, and Carina could have found some interesting qualities in her. What was more alarming was that the Ministry of Magical Education offered a student exchange program at the most inconvenient time, Carina Lovic qualified, and she was bound for Hogwarts. That was pure luck for her.  
  
"The Ministry of Magic pulled me out of my assignment in London to report to Headmaster Dumbledore," Gargarin continued. "Here, Cornelius Fudge introduced me to the Headmaster, and I filled him in about the Oarling. Headmaster Dumbledore was kind to divulge to me all the information about Miss Granger, her most frequently visited places, friends, enemies, and her schedule of classes. I was instructed to watch her very carefully and separate her from Carina as much as I can. I am sorry this is where I failed."  
  
"Professor, Hermione said you were in Durmstrang when she visited the school," Harry cut in. "You even plucked a hair strand from her without even asking."  
  
Gargarin laughed. "I'm pretty sure that wasn't me, Mister Potter. I was already in London doing my assignment during that time. That was Carina Lovic using Polyjuice Potion. How she got a part of me is a mystery. She probably had her own advance plan on how to paint me as the Oarling because she was expecting me to be sent in to continue watching her like the last 24 years. She needed a sample of Miss Granger to study her ...uhm, from head to toe."  
  
Hermione suddenly turned pink.  
  
"The Oarling needed to study the habits and personality of its intended victim before striking," Gargarin continued. "Carina had no time to cram, and she also had no more time to look for alternative victims. That's why she was aggressively pursuing Miss Granger here. Even if the Oarling gets the essence of Miss Granger, she won't act like the real one anymore. It has total control of the body of its victim. What Carina told you about not telling any difference between the real Hermione and the Oarling-Hermione was a total lie."  
  
"A very good liar, she was," said Ron, twisting his face. "She was so very convincing - she even led us to believe she was the auror! I was very impressed with her. I hate myself for being tricked like that all the time."  
  
"Please don't blame yourself, Mister Weasley," Gargarin told Ron. "You were only concerned about the safety of your best friend. Things would certainly get confusing that time."  
  
"The whirling mist you all saw above the altar was supposed to get Miss Granger's soul when the Oarling entered her body," said Dumbledore. "Instead it took the Oarling's when its time was up. Good work for finding her in time, Ron and Harry."  
  
"Thank you," said Harry and Ron and they turned to smile at Hermione.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, so why didn't you just warn us about Carina earlier?" asked Ron. "We could have shunned her like a leper."  
  
"The existence of the Oarling has been a closely guarded secret for as long as anyone can remember," replied Dumbledore. "These creatures caused terror among the young wizards and witches during the peak of their population in 1843, which I believe was only 7 Oarlings. During that time, too many young witches ended up killing each other thinking that the bodies of their friends were taken over. But they didn't know an Oarling could not be killed physically and by magic. The only way to kill an Oarling is to deny it the chance of taking over another body, like you and our forefathers did. So you see, it is a very dangerous and powerful creature. The Oarlings were believed to have been extinct for many generations, and recently it was again believed that there was one who survived for more than a hundred years and she might be attempting to establish a foothold here at Hogwarts.  
  
"The Ministry of Magic didn't want a repeat of that panic so the information was agreed to be kept secret between me, and the auror - Professor Gargarin here. She was assigned to stop it from carrying on with the ritual since she is the most experienced auror in the trail of an Oarling. Professor Gargarin had a very good plan to prevent Carina Lovic from getting Hermione without telling your friend anything about it. But that changed one night when Professor Gargarin discovered a very elaborate altar in the dungeons when she suspected that Mr. Filch was attacked to free up that area in Hogwarts, but that idea came only to Professor Gargarin's mind a few days later."  
  
"I thought about that myself, too, Professor," Ron said proudly.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Good work, Mister Weasley. Our auror here found a parchment that suggested the Oarling had only one day left."  
  
"That's when me and Carina saw Professor Gargarin walking in the dungeons with a scary look in her face," said Harry. "And I saw the same parchment. She probably didn't mind hiding it when she was there alone in the room. She was expecting me to be dead after that."  
  
"That's right. I called for an emergency meeting with a select group of teachers and that's where we had to divulge the information about the Oarling," Dumbeldore continued. "You should have seen their faces. Professor McGonagall wanted to warn Hermione about the danger early in the morning, and to her alone only, not even to her closest friends. But unfortunately, Carina Lovic had been one step ahead of us, and she led you to believe the Oarling can even control the minds of many people at once, which is again a very big lie.  
  
"We then took desperate measures when we could not get hold of Hermione for the whole day last night; we decided to take her ourselves rather forcefully for her safety," Dumbledore said. "Harry, you and your friends proved to be very slippery indeed."  
  
"But Professor Dumbledore, where were you all the time when this was all happening?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I was here all the time in Hogwarts, Hermione," he replied. Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged confusing looks. "I was just in my office. Harry, didn't I tell you once that I didn't need an invisibility cloak to get invisible?"  
  
"Oh...yeah," said Harry, recalling Dumbledore told him that years ago. "But why did you pretend to be away, Professor? We could have told you what was happening."  
  
"I'm very sorry if I had to do that, Harry," Dumbledore answered. "I wanted the Oarling to have a false sense of security. Without me, it would embolden itself to do what it wants to do, but at the same time, we would be taking a great risk out of the life of Hermione. Professor Gargarin and I can take that Oarling on ourselves, but that would take days at best - we were ready for that. It only changed when Professor Gargarin discovered that parchment and that was a blessing that she did. We already knew when the Oarling's time was up and when it would do its ritual. We had to evacuate Hermione last night, and only last night, when it was too late for the Oarling to find another victim and everybody would be secured in their dormitories. If we evacuated Hermione too early, the Oarling will resort to kidnapping another student and we will never know whom it got, and we will be having an Oarling in one of our student witches."  
  
"But, then, why didn't Carina just stay and relax in the common room?" asked Ron.  
  
"She was afraid to be cornered in that part of Hogwarts, Mister Weasley," Gargarin answered for Dumbledore. "If we caught her there, we would certainly take Hermione away from her, and prevent her from getting the other girls as well. She had to remain very slippery for as long as necessary until midnight."  
  
"Well, that explains everything...except for one thing, Professor Gargarin," said Hermione. "If you wanted to protect me, why did you have to be so mean? I mean...you are apparently a lovely lady now."  
  
"I told you were overdoing it, Olga," said Dumbledore, smiling.  
  
"Well, I admit that it was one of my worst miscalculations, Miss Granger," said Gargarin. "I thought you would get afraid of me catching you with Carina Lovic. Professor Dumbledore said one of your worst fears is to lose Gryffindor so many points out of your actions. You have a very good personality, I should have known. It made you even closer with her instead. Sorry about that."  
  
"No, no need to apologize, Professor," said Hermione, smiling. "You were just doing a good job." Gargarin said, "Thanks."  
  
"So where's Carina's body now, Professor Gargarin?" asked Ron next. "We left her in the dungeons. I hope Hogwarts won't get into trouble with her parents, I mean, the school would apparently be responsible for her when she was exchanged here...I hope not."  
  
"You don't have to worry about that, Mr. Weasley," answered Gargarin. " Her body has been retrieved and is now being transported back to Bulgaria, where she will be given a proper burial. The Ministry of Magic there will talk with her parents. They know how to take care of that problem."  
  
"I really do feel sad about the real Carina," said Hermione. "I wonder what she was like before she was possessed by that Oarling." Everyone fell silent for a few moments wondering the same thing.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," Harry called softly. "You knew about the aura, and you knew it was a way on how to stop the Oarling, so why didn't you just tell us how to do it?"  
  
"If I gave the answer right away, Harry, you would not have achieved that kind of protection like the one you had back there," replied Dumbledore patiently. "The strong devotion you gave among yourselves has been an important part to form that protection. If I again told you the answer, you will only imagine the feeling - halfheartedly at best. And that light would have not been strong enough to save Hermione. What you felt for her was real, and what she also felt for you - and Ron - was as authentic as yours. That is what was important."  
  
Dumbledore especially gave Harry and Hermione a few extra knowing glances, and then smiled imperceptibly.  
  
"Harry, remember that little scuffle with Malfoy?" asked Hermione, her face brightening up with her idea. "That's why the Oarling could not come near us. I think our emotions were running very high for the three of us. We acted as real good friends. And Ron looked rather cute with the Arnulfulus charm."  
  
Ron covered his eyes with his hands, and everybody laughed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were now all beaming at each other, feeling more proud of their friendship than ever before. They all felt things will be better for them from now on. They have understood the meaning of true friendship and they have become inseparable by heart. 


	8. Epilogue:The Unsung Heroes of Gryffindor

Chapter VII  
  
The Unsung Heroes of Gryffindor  
  
  
  
Dumbledore called Harry, Ron, and Hermione to his office a week later. The Headmaster opened the door for them and they were led in towards the front of his table, where Professor Gargarin, Professor McGonagall, Madam Hooch, and the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge were already waiting for them.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other for they didn't know the purpose of this meeting. Ron was thinking that they would be subjected to the Memory Charm to wipe their minds about the Oarling.  
  
"Hello, Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, and Miss Granger," said Fudge. "Nice to see you, you're all looking good, I say."  
  
"Thanks," they answered in unison.  
  
"We will be having a little awarding ceremony for you, Harry, Ron, and Hermione," announced Dumbledore. "Professor Gargarin, anytime when you're ready."  
  
Gargarin cleared her throat. "I am pleased to announce that the Ministry of Magic has authorized me to award Mister Harry Potter, Mister Ronald Weasley, and Miss Hermione Granger with Order of the Unicorn award for their outstanding bravery that resulted in the extinction of the evil Oarling race." Gargarin went over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and hung three identical medals around their necks. "Congratulations."  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up from his chair and clapped his hands in applause, along with everybody else except the three awardees. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were beaming and examining their medallions feeling proud, though they did not know how important the Order of the Unicorn could be, but they felt that maybe it was a great honor. The Gryffindor Head of House, Professor McGonagall, stood proudly as she watched.  
  
"Thank you very much," said Harry. "Cool! Mom would be proud of me," Ron said. Hermione said, "I appreciate it, sir."  
  
Gargarin looked at Dumbledore, who gave her a nod; it looked like she needed Dumbledore's approval about something. "We're proud seeing you wear those medallions, and write your names in the Hall of Fame but, ahem, we would have to ask you to give them back," she said, her face wearing a gentle smile.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged puzzled looks. Ron couldn't believe that he might be losing the chance to show this off to his brother, Percy, who would certainly turn green. (WHAT?!?)  
  
"All information about the Oarling is a tightly guarded secret," said Fudge. " We would like it to stay that way. You'll have to promise me you won't talk to anyone about the creature and what happened in the dungeons. I'm not threatening you or anything but, you know, if you don't promise, I'll have to subject you to the Memory Charm."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed when they understood what Fudge meant. What's the point of showing off the medallion if you can't talk about it?  
  
"The memory charm will be totally unnecessary, Cornelius," assured Dumbledore. "Won't it, Harry?"  
  
"We promise to keep it a secret, Mr. Fudge," said Harry smiling as he removed his medallion and returned it to Gargarin. "Yeah," said Ron as he sighed and shrugged it off. The memory of that event was very valuable for the three of them. Hermione giggled.  
  
Fudge nodded to Dumbledore, and returned his attention to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Your feats will be known only to the people around this room, my successor, and to all of the aurors who have risked their lives to stop the Oarling. You are heroes for us. You have our gratitude." Everybody smiled around the room.  
  
"Good. Very well, then," said Fudge, "shall we have a little celebration?"  
  
Cakes, pastries, tea, juices, and candies appeared on the table over to the side of Dumbledore's office and everybody helped themselves with snacks.  
  
Hagrid went inside Dumbledore's office. "'Lo, there Harry, Hermione, Ron. Nice ter see ya'll in one piece."  
  
"'Lo, Hagrid," Harry, Ron, and Hermione said happily.  
  
Hagrid turned to Dumbledore. "They're ready to cast the spell, Professor Dumbledore," he said. "They're waiting for us in the dungeons."  
  
Harry was pleasantly surprised to see Hagrid holding Mrs. Norris (Filch's cat) by the tail. She was making furious swipes with her front paws on Hagrid's coat, her hair standing on end. Hagrid didn't seem to mind her, though.  
  
"I see, Hagrid," said Dumbledore. "You know where to find Mr. Filch."  
  
Mr. Filch! Harry forgot all about him. He wondered where he was already. Hermione's mouth fell open with unmistakable amusement to see Hagrid open one of Dumbledore's closets and remove a leaden Filch (wide-eyed and sneering) that was standing inside. Hagrid clutched Filch under his large arms and walked off toward the door. "We'll start when yer ready down there, Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid as he spun around to see the Headmaster, Mr. Filch's leaden head hitting the door frame with a big thud. "Oops, sorry about that, Filch," said Hagrid. "See yer all!"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were overwhelmed with laughter. Madam Hooch tried to suppress a laugh but failed miserably.  
  
"Oh, Cornelius," Dumbledore called. "We still have one last task to do to put the problem of the Oarling behind us. I'll escort you to the dungeons."  
  
"Ah, yes, Albus," replied Fudge as he replaced his teacup on a saucer on the table. "You reckon they have found the right spell to restore him?"  
  
"I believe so," Dumbledore replied. We can always ask Professor Sprout to start planting Mandrakes. Anyway, we're not in a hurry, are we?" Dumbledore winked at Harry as the Headmaster and Minister of Magic exited the office.  
  
Professor Gargarin approached Hermione and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "This is where I leave now, Miss Granger," she said. "My work is done here, and I just want to say goodbye to you." Gargarin and Hermione shook hands.  
  
"Why so soon, Professor?" asked Hermione with a "not now" kind of look. "We've hardly even known you yet, and we're really enjoying your potions lessons. "  
  
"Thank you for that kind compliment, Miss Granger," said Gargarin with a wide smile. "Unfortunately, I still have some unfinished business to take care of as an auror. I hope you understand."  
  
Hermione nodded, "I understand," she said, sighing. "If that's so, Professor, thank you for coming here at Hogwarts for me. I will never forget what you've done for me," said Hermione with her eyes now getting teary again.  
  
"You're welcome, Hermione," said Gargarin. She was surprised when Hermione embraced her by the waist. Gargarin sighed and hugged Hermione, too, around the shoulders. "Ohhh, I would give anything I have in the world to have a daughter like you," Gargarin said, closing her eyes as she rested her cheek on Hermione's head. Hermione looked up smiling at Gargarin's face, still hugging her. The beautiful sight was touching Harry and Ron.  
  
"You are very fortunate to have friends like Mister Potter and Mister Weasley, Hermione," said Gargarin as she looked down at her. "Your friendship to them is like magic. Nurture and value it above everything else, and no one, nothing, can take you all apart. You have a part in them, and they have a part in you. You are all one." Gargarin pinched Hermione's cheek and kissed her gently on the forehead. "And I have to admit I'm growing jealous with you, Hermione," joked Gargarin as she glanced at Harry and Ron. Hermione giggled while Harry and Ron blushed.  
  
Gargarin held out a hand to Harry and Ron and they shook hands. "Nice to have known you, Mister Potter and Mister Weasley," she said. "Likewise, Professor," Harry replied. Ron nodded, smiling.  
  
"If you need help from me against You-Know-Who, Harry, just send me an owl," she said, winking an eye and she walked off. Harry suddenly wished she wouldn't have to go so soon. Hermione went off after Gargarin. "Professor!" she called as she stopped inches behind her. Gargarin turned around, smiled and said, "Yes, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione took something out of her bag, and gave a small box to Gargarin with both hands. "I hope you accept this. This is all I can give to you, a simple remembrance from me."  
  
Gargarin gave a very wide smile, and said, "Why, how sweet of you, Hermione…" She opened the box and was very pleased to see a heart-shaped locket with a picture of Hermione inside it. "Thank you, Hermione, it's beautiful. I will cherish this for the rest of my life, thank you." Gargarin wore the necklace and took a look again at Hermione's picture and closed the locket. "I won't forget you." They both hugged once more and said, "Goodbye."  
  
Hermione just stood there watching Gargarin walk out of sight. Harry and Ron went over to her and put their arm over her shoulders, Hermione in between them. She looked at them from side to side and kissed their cheeks. "Thanks, guys!" she said happily.  
  
"Oh, don't mention it," said Harry, blushing. "We just needed someone to annoy us all the time…" When Hermione's eyes began to widen at him, Harry quickly said, "Just kidding!" Ron laughed.  
  
They walked out of Dumbledore's office, arms around shoulders, all laughing and skipping together all the way towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
The Auror and The Oarling  
  
Written by: Triggy  
  
January 2002  
  
  
  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 


End file.
